Naruto and the Mistress of Dragons
by NightmareWolf24
Summary: Naruto runs away from the village, when he's four years old after having enough of how the village treats him. He meets a young woman who is the mistress of dragons. She's an ex-ninja, who reluctantly agrees to take Naruto, as her student knowing she could be breaking her vows of never being a part of any village again. Powerful/smart/good Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto, Naruto belongs to rightful owner and creator Masashi Kishimoto. I also do not own anything of How To Train Your Dragon, How To Train Your Dragon belongs to rightful creators, owners and done by DreamWorks. I only own my OC's, and the plotline for this story.**

**Story rated M. Mostly due to strong language such as swearing, blood, gore, Cartoon violence, crude humor and some suggestive themes. I just want to be careful.**

**Summary: Naruto runs away from the village, when he's four years old after having enough of how the village treats him. He meets a young woman who is the mistress of dragons. She's an ex-ninja, who reluctantly agrees to take Naruto, as her student knowing she could be breaking her vows of never being a part of any village again. Powerful/smart/good Naruto. **

**Warning: Some Characters might be OOC. I will be trying my hardest for this not to happen but it might happen. I already know my grammer as well as my speling can be pretty bad at times, however I am trying my hardest to improve this. Also please do not leave swears in any of my reviews. The swearing is not nessaury and is not very helpful to the writer. I already know some reviews, may be harsh, or critical, however just please don't swear at me. If you do not like the story, please move onto something else. That's all I ask.**

**Anyways please Read, Review and I really hope all of you will enjoy the story.**

* * *

A month before the Kyuubi attack. Minato stared at the sight of a large red dragon with a cloaked figure standing on it's back, dressed in torn black hodded robes with a white skull like mask hiding the figure's face. The Figure appeared to be that of someone roughly around the same age as a thirteen-fourteen year old. They had simply emmurged from the thick mist. That had caused a commotion that caused the Hokage and his ANBUs to investigate the commotion.

Never did they exspect to see a living dragon with a rider. True their was many dragons out there in the world but they were always hidden away from people. Very rarely did anyone ever cross paths with these powerful but deadly creatures. The figure did a motion with their hand as two more larger dragons dived downwards from the sky as they dropped three lifeless bodies of missing nin, that landed before the forth hokage and the five ANBU that were with him.

Minato looked up as the dragons flew off with their rider. He silently amazed that someone had been able to train dragons let alone command them like that. However it also brought new concerns and worry to the Hokage as well. He was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed something. There was a note was neatly attached to one of the dead bodies. Minato grabbed the note, and stared down at the message.

_To the Forth Hokage of the Hidden Leaves._

_I am the Mistress of Dragons. _

_I'm simply a bounty hunter, one that belongs to no village, and finding me, will be nearly impossible. _

_So don't even try too look for me._

_I am no enemy, as long as you do not attack or engage my dragons or myself._

_My dragons will not attack, unless they feel threatened, attacked, guarding their nest or babies, hurt, sick or if I command them to do so._

_My dragons are protective of me as I of them. Same rules go for me as well to some degree. _

_However I will only attack, if I am attacked first. _

_I will also attack, if you attack any of my dragons, or if I am after one of your rougue ninjas or s-rank criminals._

_That your ninjas, have failed to capture or kill._

_Other hidden villages have been warned as well, that I am not loyal to any village._

_I'm only a bounty hunter, and strickly neutral from your villages problems. _

_I want no part in any of your wars or affairs._

_Failure to heed my warnings, will result in me taking desperate measures. _

_Measures, I garentee your village can not survive or ever recover from. _

_I command an army of dragons, that can rival that of any bijuu or jurriken. _

_So don't even try to take me on. You have been warned._

_Sincerely the Mistress of Dragons._

_Please note that the dead ninjas, I have delived to you are missing nins, that you have a kill on sight, bounties on._

_I will be arriving in three days, to collect the reward money for their capture. Also a friendly little warning, don't piss me off._

The note read. Minato blinked and looked down at the dead bodies that had been torn apart. Most likely by a dragon's talons or by their teeth. Either way it was truly alarming, and even frightening. However it was also very alarming as well as startling that a person, had actually managed to make a deal with dragons, and was able to command them at will like he had just witnessed. This alone was almost terrifying besides alarming as hell itself. The Mistress of Dragons, didn't even seem that old to him, the oldest she appeared to be was forteen at the most, maybe even fifteen but that was pushing it. Minato frowned as he wondered just how powerful, and skilled this Mistress of Dragons was.

Minato sighed as he felt the effects of a headache forming. He had at least three days to decide, on what to do about this. Hopefully he could ask this woman in person, for some kind of alliance between them, even if she was taking no sides. He was sure other nations and villages would be doing the same despite her words. "Hokage-sama?" A ANBU asked a bit unnevered what he just seen.

"Take the bodies to Torture and Interrogations, to restract any information from their bodies." Minato said before he re-read the note.

Three days pass before a dragon suddenly lands on the roof of the Hokage's tower as it roars loudly. Minato, Ninjas and ANBU arrive too see the large red dragon, growling down at them as the Mistress of Dragons jumps down from it's back, landing gracefully on the tips of her feet. "I've come for the reward money." A cold female voice says as she eyes everyone with suspicion. Minato walks foreward as the dragon hisses, and bears its fangs at him. The Mistress of Dragons does a motion with her hand as the dragon falls silent, and brushes it's muzzle against her hand.

"Impressive creature." Minato said eyeing the dragon. It's yellow snake like eyes were watching him intently, as it's lips were pulled back are showing it's long razor sharp fangs in it's mouth, that could easily tear. and rip a human a part faster then one could react.

"You have questions for me...ask them now...do not stall or test my patience. Hokage-sama." She said softly as she narrows her eyes at him. The dragon hisses slightly as it's tail swishes from side to side showing its irritation.

"Right...I wanted to ask you to be one of our allies, I'm sure other villages are asking you this." Minato said softly as he keeps his eyes focused more on the dragon. The powerful creature could easily destroy the village, and kill just as easily.

"They have, and I have declined them all. I'm strickly neutral, I want no part in your pathedic squabbles with other villages, they are not my problem or my concerns. I'm only a bounty hunty, that will agree too help out by taking down your rougues, traitors or criminals, if your people have failed to take them down yourselves. I'm annoyed at how many rougues have been causing problems for much smaller towns or villages that are not with any of the hidden villages. Hense the reason, why I am a bounty hunter." The Mistress of Dragons said coldly.

"I see...nothing I say will change your mind?" Minato asked softly as he looked at her.

"No...I was once part of a hidden village. I will not say what village I am originally from. However I was betrayed, and left for dead by those...I thought cared about me and once saw as my family. I refuse to make that mistake again. This conversation is over, Hokage-sama." She said firmly. Minato could see a pair of pale amythest purple eyes from the white skull like mask. Eyes that showed hurt, bitterness, sadness, and a deep hatered that burned in them all intertwined into one emotion.

"I understand...however I will be trying my hardest to gain that trust with you, same goes for all of Kohona. You have my word that the hidden leaf village, will never ever attack any of your dragons or yourself." Minato said softly with a smile. He had a determined look on his face, that he would one day as well as the hidden leaf village would gain her trust. For a brief moment, The Mistress of Dragons truely believed his words, however she would wait, and see.

"We shall see...Hokage-sama, we shall see. I make no promises...I must go now." She said as Minato handed her the reward that she earned. She took the reward money and climbed back onto the saddle that was on her dragon's back. "Until the next time we meet...Hokage-sama." she said softly before she nudged the sides of the saddle, and patted the dragon on his neck in a certain way. The dragon hissed at everyone, before shooting straight up into the air as it flew off. They all had to shield their eyes, from how the wind that was created from the powerful wings of the red dragon, that had kicked up dust, and leaves into the air.

Minato then unshielded his eyes as he looked up at the clear blue sky. A smile formed on his face as he looked at the fading figure, that was disappearing far into to the distance. "I look foreward to that day." He said softly with a grin on his face.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**All Disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**Anyways please Read, Review and I really hope all of you, are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Four Years after the Kyuubi attack. A small four year old boy, with blond spikey hair, and bright blue eyes was running for his life, through the streets of Kohona. It was in the late afternoon, just as the sun was just beginning to set, to allow the night to rise. There was a mob of villagers, who were chasing after him. His face had whisker like marks on his face, the boy was none other then Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto's bright blue eyes were filled with tears as he was running for his life.

_Why did so many people hate me? Why did they always call me a demon or a fox brat? Why did they always hurt me? What have I ever done to them?_ His young mind, frantically asked. But there was never any answers to these questions. Naruto then tripped, and fell. He already had cuts, and bruses on his small body. He had no idea where the people that were always wearing masks were at. The people that wore these masks were known as ANBUs, they normally followed Naruto around in order to keep the boy safe.

However on this day for what ever reason, they were not doing their jobs. Naruto was sort of use to the people wearing masks, that normally showed up too send the mob away from him sometimes. There have been times when they haven't, and this was one of those times. _Why weren't they here?_ Narruto asked in side his head.

"We finally have you brat..." A villager said coldly. Naruto gulped and flinched as he waited for the pain that would be happening. That was when the villagers started kicking, and punching him repeatedly. His cries of pain goes unnoticed, and no one bothers to stop this. Instead some people just simply stand there, cheering, and encouraging this outrageous behavior.

The mob of people had beaten him an inch of his life, until they just simply left him there in the alley, as they went to celebrate the defeat of the kyuubi, like they usually been doing for the past four years on this date. Four years ago, their beloved Fourth Hokage, and so many loved ones, had all lost their lives in the Kyuubi attack. The mob had only left Naruto alone, after he had fallen unconscious.

After the savage beating, Naruto laid their in the alley bleeding, while his body healed itself at an unusual fast pace. When he came too, he very slowly sat up, and just sat there starring blankly. It was already night time, when he had awoken. He then pulled his knees up close to his chest, as he silently cried. No one cared about him. True the third hokage, The owners of his favorite ramen stand, and the ANBU known as Inu cared for him, besides a few other ANBUs he didn't know very well, however everyone else in this village, just didn't care about him at all.

It wasn't fair. Why did everyone treat him like this? What did he do, that earn this entire village's hatered towards him? Why? He had so many questions, but no one ever bothered to answer any of these questions for him. Naruto honestly had enough of how the village treated him. He was just so sick of it. He was sick of being afraid, and alone all the time. He was sick of how the villagers always beat him up for no reason.

He had enough of this village. He frantically rubbed his eyes as he made his decision. He was going to leave the hidden leaf village, so he could become stronger. Than maybe...just maybe when he returned he could try to become a ninja. He was just so sick of being afraid, and running for his life all the time. He didn't understand why these people were so mean to him. He hadn't done anything to them. He tried to play with other children but their parents would always interfere and tell their sons or daughters to not play with him, or the parents would chase Naruto away with threats.

He then stood up, and ran all the way back towards the orphanage. Just to grab his belongings. He would leave tonight, and not say good bye to anyone. True he would just a leave a note that says, he will one day return, and that would be it. No exsplainations or anything. He could only hope Jiji, the third Hokage, wouldn't be too disappointed in him for doing this. He just simply had enough of this village. He soon reached the orphanage, and ran straight to his room, He still had tears running down his face as he began to pack up all his belongings which wasn't much. He then scribbed out a note, and laid the note down onto the bed.

He glanced around once more, to make sure he was not forgetting anything. Before he than silently left the orphanage, and started to make his way towards the main gates. He was being very careful not to be seen by anyone in the village that was celebrating. The guards were sleeping on duty instead of doing their job. Naruto let out a small sigh of relief, that the guards were sleeping, it made this easier to leave Kohona. He took one last look at the village, before he ran out of the main gates, and hurried down the road before he disappeared into the forest.

He was finally free of the cold hearted villagers, that were always being mean to him. No more being afraid for his life. No more being punished for things he didn't do. No more running away from large groups of people that were trying to hurt him. For the first time in a long time Naruto truly smiled. No more fake smiles like he been using.

How long or how far Naruto traveled, he honestly didn't know. However the sounds of the forest, were starting too get to him and play on his fears. The thick mist, and the errieness of the forest, made the forest looked darker, twisted, and evil than it normally does during the day. Pale moon light, trying to shine through the branches of the trees over head. The sounds of crickets, owls and other animals were also starting to play on his fears as well.

A twig snapped somewhere in the woods, causing Naruto to screamed as he fled deeper, and deeper into the forest. He was soon running blindly through the forest in pure fear, and panic. He swore he could see glowing eyes watching him as he ran away. He had no idea, where he was going, as he ran through the the thick mist and the dark forest.

Eventually he tripped over an uprooted tree root, and tumbled down a steep embankment. His small body tumbled, and rolled violently down the embankment, until he crashed into something very large, and covered in scales. Whatever he had crashed into, it was warm, and it was even breathing. Naruto was dizzy as he opened his eyes. However at that very moment, he was really starting to wish, that he had just stayed at the orphanage, and in Kohona. For you see a very large crimson red dragon was snarling down at his small form. It's bright yellow snake like eyes, were starring right at him.

It's lips pulled back to reveal the long razor sharp white fangs in it's mouth. It's crimson red scales had a errie gold like shimmer to them that almost gave the the dragon the illusion it was on fire as the moon light, that peeked through the thick tree leaves shone against it's crimson red scales. The creatures hot breath, that smelt like sulfur could be felt, and even smelt as it was rushing across Naruto's skin. The large creature was starring down at him. It's large wings raised upwards in a high threatening mannor. The dragon growled deeply in its throat, as it stared down at the boy.

Naruto screamed as he lept away from the large creature, only to land on his butt as he did a fastl backwards crawl right into a tree. He than just sat there shaking in pure fear as the dragon fully raised itself up onto its legs as it slowly stepped towards him. It's head downwards as it's teeth were still being shown, the lips curled back too show the true length of its fangs, as siliva dripped down the fangs as it opened it's mouth to show its' red tongue. Naruto than squeezed his eyes shut as he waited to become the dragon's meal, as he squeezed himself into a small ball.

However when the pain never reached him or the hot, smelly breath that had once touched his skin moments ago. Naruto hesitantly opened his eyes. That was when he saw a figure standing infront of the dragon. The person was wearing a white skull like mask, while dressed from head to foot in black hooded but torn robes, that gave this person the image of death. The person's black gloved hand that had silver metal on the gloves could be seen, as the hand was gently rubbing the muzzle of the large red dragon. A small campfire was burning inside a small cave a few feet behind the dragon. A large pot was set over the fire most likely cooking a meal.

The figure was whispearing something to the dragon. The dragon seemed too calm down, and even relax a bit. It's yellow snake likes eyes were still watching Naruto, as it growled once more at him, before falling silent as its wings folded, as it relaxed, before it sat down to watch the boy, and the figure before him. Naruto was starring at the dragon in wonder, besides at the person able too control or tame such a fierce creature of such power.

"A child, should not be out here wondering the forest at night...especially alone...There are many creatures, that would not hesisate to turn you into a meal...little one." The figure said revealing a soft but cold female sounding voice. Snapping Naruto from his thoughts while she did not turn to face him but she could feel the boy's eyes watching her.

"I'm not little! I can take of my self, lady!" Naruto snapped as he pushed his fears off to the side, to glare at the woman.

The woman turned to face him, she took two swift steps before crouching down to his level. Naruto was startled at how fast, and silent she could move at. He could make out her pale amethyst purple color eyes from her mask. "How old are you, boy?" She asked the child as she was looking at him.

"Four." Naruto said proudly as he smiled at her. His smile insteantly reminded her of a fox in some respects, didn't help with his whisker like birth marks on his face.

"You're nothing more than a hatchling...a baby." She said sighing.

"I am not a baby!" Naruto snapped at her. She rolled her eyes, behind her mask as she shook her head.

"Okay kid, you have a name or something? Other wise, I going to have to call you Hatchling all night." She asked as she looked at him.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He said grinning. The woman eyed the small blond boy named Naruto Uzumaki, who was in front of her. He was obviously malnourished, underweight, and his clothes were too big on him. He had twigs, dirt, and leaves all over him, most likely from his tumble down the embankment. However what was troubling her the most, was how much he looked like the forth hokage, only much younger.

It was sort of obvious this boy was the Forth Hokage's son. However why the hell, was his last name Uzumaki, instead of Namikaze? The answer then came to her, Uzumaki must have been his mother's last name. They were trying to hide the boy's heritage from others. It would make sense since the forth had a lot of enemies, that wouldn't hesistate to harm the child.

_So this boy is the late Forth Hokage's son...however why is he so malnourished, surely the village would be treating their village's hero's son, like a prince or something? So why in Kami's name, where they abusing this poor child? _She wondered. It made no sense to her why the village would do something lie this.

"Hey lady, what's your name?" Naruto asked snapping her from her thoughts.

"I am the Mistress of Dragons...a bounty hunter that commands an army of dragons...however I was only resting here for tonight, before I return to my home." She said calmly.

"No, I mean your real name." Naruto said as he looked at her.

"Sorry kid, not happening. In the morning I will be taking you back to-" She began but Naruto's eyes widen in alarm, and in horror. A reaction she was not really exspecting.

"No! They hate me! I'm so sick of that village, and how the villagers treat me! I don't to go back there! I came out here to get stronger! Since I know they, hate me! I'm always running for my life, and I'm always scared! They always blame me for things, I didn't do! Their always hurting me! I don't want to be hurt again! They also call me names and wont let me play with other kids!" Naruto yelled jumping to his feet.

He then looked at her as she remained crouched down to his level. Just simply watching him, in boredom or something. Naruto then remember the rumors as well as the stories of a female bounty hunter that owned dragons, and how strong she supposingly was. He then smiled as he looked at her in a new light. The look on his face made the woman tense.

"Why, are you looking at me like that?" The woman asked having a very bad feeling about this.

"I want you, to train me!" Naruto said grinning. The woman's eyes widen behind her mask, as she stared at him like grew a second head or something.

"No...It's not happening kid. No way in hell, that is happening." The young woman said as she stood up swiftly as she started to walk back towards the small campfire.

"Why not?!" Naruto demanded as he followed her as he ignored the very large dragon that was sitting up right watching them. The large red dragon had calmed down, and seemed to be watching this turn of events in amusement. It's tail seemed to almost be wagging but it was going unnoticed by the two humans.

"Listen kid, I'm not a teacher, I don't train anyone. End of story." The woman said coldly as she continued walking.

"Why can't you, just give me a chance!?" Naruto yelled at her as she swiftly turned to face him.

"Naruto, You are young. I don't exspect you to understand this. However I am not loyal to any of the hidden villages, nations, town or smaller villages, I want no part in their wars or their problems. I was once ninja to a hidden village, but I was betrayed, and left for dead. By the very people I sworn to protect, who I thought I could trust, and even cared about. I made vows, that I would never be loyal to any hidden village or villages again. Me taking on a student...is making me feel like i'm breaking those vows, that I made so long ago." She said calmly but almost in hysteria at the situation this boy has placed her in. Maybe she should have allowed her dragon to eat the boy. That would have solved a lot of problems for her, right now. However it was too late for that. "Besides wouldn't your parents, be worried sick or something about you?!" She asked. She knew his father was dead, but surely his mother or adoupted family would be worried sick about him.

"I'm an orphan..." Naruto said sadly. That simple answer made the Mistress of Dragons, feel like she was punched in the gut or something. "The whole village hates me, they always beat me up! I'm sick of being alone, and afraid all the time! I'm sick of it! I hate them all! I don't understand why they hate me, they just do." Naruto snapped as his eyes watered. "I don't want to be alone and afraid anymore..."

The Mistress of Dragons watched as her red dragon slowly approached the boy as he gently nudge the boy. Naruto was crying, and rubbing frantically at his eyes. The red dragon then gave her, that annoying puppy dog look as he was silently begging her to take the boy in. The dragon looked at her and then to the boy and back to her. She knew this was going to be a bad idea, a really bad idea. However she was out numbered here, and knew she couldn't abandoned the poor kid or leave him alone where he would most likely die. She also hated seeing kids cry or kids hurt.

"ARGH! Okay...Fine...Just please stop crying." She than sighed as her shoulders dropped in defeat. "I'll train you Naruto...but you have to do exactly what I tell you, and you have too obey by my rules." she said firmly in a cold voice.

"Really?" Naruto asked looking hopeful.

_He just had to be so cute, and addorible didn't he? Gah! This is so not fair, Kami-sama!_ She thought as she looked at how cute Naruto looked.

"You really mean it? No tricks no lies?" Naruto asked her.

"Yes, I'll train you. No tricks or lies. Besides it seems my dragon, Nuka...has for whatever reason, has taken a strong liking to you." She said as the red dragon seemed to purr as it nudged Naruto again. Naruto then smiled as he very carefully pat the dragon's muzzle. Nuka seemed to enjoy the attention. "However I warn you Naruto, if you ever disobey me, I will not hesistate to drop you back in the village of Kohona. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Sensei!" Naruto said grinning. He then tackled her in hug which she stiffen at the sudden contact. She never delt with a child before, well at least not in a long time, so this was unfamiliar territory for her. Did she treat the child like an adult, or like how she would treat a baby dragon? Gah! Why was she even agreeing to this!? Couldn't she just drop the brat off in a different village or orphangage? She shook her head, the kid would most likely run away again.

There was the possibility that the orphanage would be reaching out to other orphanages to see where the kid was originally from and most likely send him back to Kohona, only for him to run away again. The worst thing that could happen is that an enemy of Minato's accidently finds him, reconises him as Minato's son, and then kills him. She would not be having the blood of a innocent child on her hands, when she could have easily done something to prevent it.

_Somewhere I bet the Forth Hokage, is laughing at me._ The woman thought as Nuka smirked at her in amusement. She already knew her dragon, was laughing at her in his own ways. _Traitor._ She thought as she looked at Nuka. _Damn, I really should have allowed Nuka, to eat the kid, since there was a chance of me, not being place in this awkward situation, that I am now in. Damn it, all to fucking hell and back._ She looked down at the boy, and carefully ruffled his hair.

"It's late...you most likely need some food, then it's time to sleep...we have along flight, and day tomorrow." She said once she found her voice.

"Will you tell me, your real name?" Naruto asked her as he sat down while she walked over to her dragon as she pulled out a spare blanket, and a bowl from the bag attached to his saddle. She then unfolded the blanket as she drapped it on Naruto's shoulders. Naruto smiled as he hugged the blanket closer to him. It was warm.

"You wont leave me alone, until I answer that?" She asked him as she lifted the lid off the pot before using the surving sppon to scoop out a large portion of stew.

"Nope! I'll forever keep bugging you, until you tell me. Believe it!" Naruto said grinning as she handed him the bowl of soup and something to use so he could eat it with.

"Eat...their be time for talks, and introductions in the morning." She said sighing in annoyance as she pulled her mask off. Revealing a soft angelic face. Her hair was a natural dark burgundy color with lighter bungundy highlights. Her skin tone was pale much like his own skin. She placed the mask somewhere in her robes.

"You're pretty." Naruto said startling the woman as he looked at her face.

"Thanks...I think...now eat your dinner before it gets cold." The woman said.

"Okay...sensei. Hey, sensei?" Naruto asked her as she grabbed her bowl, and scooped out the hot stew for herself as well. Before she than sat down across from him.

"Yes?" She asked as she took a bite of her stew.

"Can you be my big sister or my mom?" Naruto asked her softly with a hesistant look on his face, as though he was afraid she would hit him or something. She almost choked on her mouthful of hot stew at those words. Somehow she managed too swallow it without any problems, even if she did burn her tongue, and throat on the hot stew. She coughed slightly as she than stared at him with wide eyes, and then just sighed softly. She had this feeling that she won't be able to say no to him. Her pride was already injured she might as well finish it off.

"Do whatever you wish, Naruto. If you want me as your big sister, then sure why not. If you want me as a mom, then sure, go ahead and call me mom. I don't really care." She said calmly as Naruto smiled before he began eating the food, with a wide smile on his face. Since he had just found someone that would take care of him. Nuka laid back down as his eyes were watching the forest for eneimes. The mistress of dragons was quiet as she ate. It felt strange having another person she could talk to.

She was use to the dragons that she had befriended, and learned how to get them to listen to her commands. She didn't believe in controlling dragons, all she had done was that she had simply befriended them, and learned how to get them to do what she wanted them to do for her. She was use to silence minus the occasional growls, hisses or roars of the dragons under her care, and even at her command.

Naruto finished the bowl of stew, and eyed the pot again. He was still hungry. But he was afraid of making his new guardian mad at him. "Naruto...If you want more, just ask...I'm not going let you starve." She said calmly as her eye twitched in annoyance. She set her bowl off to the side as she stood up too scoop out some more stew for Naruto.

"Thank you...Nee-chan." Naruto said grinning as he began on his second bowl of stew. She shook her head as she sat back down, and finished her meal. Once Naruto had finished four large bowls of hot stew, Naruto began to yawn, and grown sleepy. The mistress of dragons, stood up as she grabbed her sleeping bag off of Nuka's saddle as she unrolled the sleeping bag out, but she didn't use it, since she gave it to Naruto. Naruto was soon fast asleep in her sleeping bag. She sat there with a blanket pulled loosely around her, and she looked at Nuka who was looking back at her with a smile or a smirk on his face.

"Nuka...I blame you for this." She hissed at him as she pulled out her mask, and placed it back on to hide her apprearence. Nuka snorted, and looked back towards the forest as he was on guard. She sat up right, watching the fire die down into fading burning embers. She eventually allowed sleep too claim her. It was going to be a long day tomorrow, and she honestly dreaded it.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**All Disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**The song Where No One Goes is from How to Train Your Dragon 2 soundtrack. I do not own it. The song belongs to rightful creators, singers, and owners. I do not own the song.**

**Anyways please Read, Review and I really hope all of you, are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Some time in the early morning Naruto had awoken with a start. He found himself in the sleeping bag inside the cave, He could make out Nuka's form at the cave entrence, and he could see his new guardian sleeping sit up right against the cave wall. Naruto got out of the sleeping bag as he hesistantly approached her. He then sat down beside her and snuggled up against her.

The mistress of dragon's eyes snapped open, when she felt something sit beside her, and suddenly snuggle up against her side. She turned her head, and looked down at him. Sighing she very carefully moved Naruto, so he was resting against her, in a more comfortable position as she adjusted the blanket to keep them both warm.

"I'm sorry...I woke you up." Naruto appologised softly.

"It's fine...go back to sleep...I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere you're safe, Naruto." She said softly.

"You promise?"Naruto asked looking up at her with with hopeful eyes.

"I promise...now sleep." She said softly.

"I can't...I had a nightmare." Naruto said softly as he gripped her robes tightly in his hands.

The Mistress of Dragons sighs softly at this. Before she then begins to sing a song. A song that her mother had once sang to her. She had a soft singing voice, that sounded nice. Naruto blinks, and just listens to her as she sings to him softly.

**_Let the wind carry us,_**

**_To the clouds hurry up, Alright._**

**_We can travel as far,_**

**_as our eyes can see_**

**_We go where no one goes_**

**_We'll slow for no one _**

**_can follow fast_**

**_Awake in the sky,_**

**_we'll break up_**

**_so high, alright._**

**_The snake ain't around,_**

**_to savor me_**

**_We'll go where no one goes_**

**_We'll slow for no one_**

**_Can follow fast_**

**_We'll slow for no one_**

**_We'll go where no one goes_**

**_We'll slow for no one_**

**_We'll go where no one goes_**

**_We go where no one goes._**

The mistress of dragons, sings softly as Naruto yawns, and slowly drifts back to sleep. The mistress of dragons, allows a small smile to form on her face, that is hidden by her mask. Nuka's head turns back to face his two humans, and their is a soft smile on the dragon's face. He watches the two, before he turns to look back towards the forest. The mistress of dragons, sighs as she looks back down at Naruto. She was now fully awake, and didn't wish to disturb the child that now rested against her.

_I really should bring him back to Konoha...but seeing how malnourished he is...I fear what the villagers would do to him. He's afraid, alone, and unloved there. No child should be this_ _afraid. Also if I do bring him back...there is a high chance he could die from how his village treats him. _She thought to herself as she looked sadly down at the sleeping blond._ Minato Namikaze, if you weren't already dead, I would kill you myself! However I bet wherever you are, you decided to lead the boy to me, since you most likely knew he would be safe in my care. I just hope, I'm doing the right thing. Hell, I don't know anything about kids, let alone how to raise one. Give me a dragon, and I would know what to do, but a human child? I haven't delt with a child this young, not since...Argh! Kami-sama, why have you forsaken me?!_

She sat their as she allowed herself to be lost in her thoughts, as she looked down at Naruto, who was sleeping peacefully against her. His small hands gripping her black robes. Her pale ameythst purle eyes held mixed emotions. How had this child, manage too break through her shields, and worm his way into her heart so fast? She sighed as she silently made her decision.

She was going to keep Naruto. Consequenses be damned. She would be teaching him everything, that she knew about dragons, and how to be a ninja. She knew this would be opening old wounds, since she once had a little brother that was around Naruto's age, when he was murdered right infront of her by those she thought she could trust roughly eight years ago. She squeezed her eyes close as she remember her little brother screaming for her, when she was unable to do anything to protect him since she was injured so badly. She also knew that this decision of taking Naruto in, and raising him as her own son or brother. Would be breaking almost all her vows, that she made so long ago.

Vows of never trusting people fully again, never allowing personal attachment to others to form, never allowing anyone inside her heart again, never be a part of any of the hidden villages ever again, never to be loyal to any village. That was only some of the vows she made. Yes, she was a bounty hunter that went after rouge nins, criminals and traitors. True she had taken some odd jobs here and there. That was only due to fact that being a ninja, was all she was ever taught to be, she might be still doing some favors for hidden villages, but that was only because she needed some form of income for her life and something to do to make sure her skills never went rusty. It was a very complicated, and confussing situation that she placed herself in and even she didn't understand it herself at times. She didn't want to be loyal to just one village alone, and she doesn't want to be involved in their wars or problems with other villages or nations. She let out a soft sigh to this as a headache begin to form.

She mostly went after the rogues, traitors and criminals in order to keep the smaller towns and villages that couldn't afford the survices of hiring ninjas, to get rid of these rogues, traitors or criminals for them. That was why she became a bounty hunter besides keeping her skills as sharp as ever. She always checked into a hidden village, to get the latest bingo book so that she could have a better chance at reconising a target and how much her target was worth. If the target was worth more to another village then his or her own, the mistress of dragons would turn her target over to who ever offered the highest reward money.

She had this unexspained feeling all of a sudden that, she was meant to train Naruto, in her ways as a ninja and everything about dragons. To be his family. However old fears and memories were sometimes, the most hardest things to over come. She then slowly reached into her robes and pulled out her old ninja head band. The head band was cracked badly and even burned however the symbol could still be seen on it. A silent reminder of why she became a bounty hunter, why her hatered towards hidden villages was there, lerking inside her damaged heart, why she hated and didn't trust others.

Memories of her past haunted her as they replayed in her mind. Had someone been starring into her eyes, they would have seen this haunted look, the very look she tries so hard to hide deep with in her soul. Closing her eyes, she gripped the head band tightly in her hand to the point her knuckels hand turned white. Her eyes then opened slowly, before she shoved it back inside her robes. She then turned her head towards the forest, just as the sun started to rise above the trees. She sat their watching the sunrise. Nuka turned his head to face her. It would seem her dragon also knew, that this was how things were meant to be.

_I believe this would mean...that I might one day have to become loyal to a hidden village once more, just to make sure Naruto is treated fairly. That is if Naruto, ever decides to return to the hidden leaves. Since I will never abandon him. I also fear they would kill the boy, in some way, if he does return...reguardless of how well I train him. They would see Naruto and his dragon when he befriends one as a weapon and a tool at their exsposal. The village wouldn't be too kind if Naruto showed up with a dragon, they already hate and fear Nuka and Me. Whenever we arrive. Then again My dragon always likes to give a grand arreal, by landing on the hokage's tower in middle of broad daylight, and roar so loudly to get the whole village's attation drawn on to him. Nuka likes attention sometimes a little to much. _She thought to herself. Nuka then turned his head away too watch the sunrise with it's rider.

Hours went by before Naruto finally woke up with a yawn. He looked at The Mistress of Dragons who was looking down at him. "Finally awake I see..." She said softly. Naruto then smiled up at her.

"I guess so...so what's your real name?" Naruto asked her as he smiled at her.

"Alright...alright you win. My name is Suzuka. That is all you, have to know for now. When you become much older, I will tell you my last name, and all about my past. Until that day, you will have to make do with my first name." She said softly as she reluctantly told him her name.

"Suzuka...I like your name. I've finally decided...I want you as my mom instead of a big sister." Naruto said with a smile.

"Fine... do as you wish. However you might be rushing on calling me mom though." Suzuka said sighing not really carring if the kid calls her mom or big sister.

"I want you as my mom. So you will be my mom." Naruto said as he looked at her.

"Fine do as you wish." She said sighing. Suzuka honestly didn't really care. The boy could have called he the evil dragon lady from hell and she wouldn't have minded it. Long as it kept the boy happy, she was fine with it. She tensed from the sudden hug as he smiled at her. She sighed as she returned the hug. This was just one of those things she would have to get use to.

"hey Mom?" Naruto asked her.

"Hmm?" Suzuka answered him with a bored exspression hidden behind her mask.

"What kind of dragon is Nuka?" Naruto asked her.

Suzuka smiled, and let out a soft chuckle at the question. Nuka reared up as he revealed that he had four wings which surprised Naruto. "He's a Stormcutter. I will teach you everything their is to know about dragons including their secrets. Now what do you say, about breakfast before we begin our long journey, Hmm?"

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered as she smiled as Nuka seemed to be smiling as well, at the sight before him as he relaxed his wings. "Hey mom...will I get my own dragon someday?"

"Yes...one day you will have a dragon of your very own." Suzuka said as Naruto released her as he got up.

"Uh...Mom...where's the bathroom?" Naruto asked as he started to do something known as the potty dance.

Suzuka's eye twitched as she sighed. _Kami-sama, you hate me...don't you?_ She wondered bitterly. She then swiftly stood up as she lead Naruto to a spot to do his business, before she left him, so he would have his privacy.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hidden Leaf village. The third Hokage and the ANBU known as Inu have just been informed, that Naruto has run away, and was no longer in the village. Inu's eyes widen in horror, concern, worry, and was very alarmed by this. The Third Hoikage's eyes were wide with horror, alarm, concern, worry and rage. The Third Hokage then stood up as he summoned all of his ANBUs. They allappeared before him.

"FIND NARUTO UZUMAKI, BRING HIM BACK TO THE VILLAGE SAFELY!" He yelled at his ANBUs. All the ANBUs nodded at their orders as they quickly scattered too find Naruto. Inu was running as fast as he could and was praying to any god or higher force that Naruto was safe, unharmed and more importantly alive. Otherwise he would never be able to face his Minato-sensei or Kushina in the afterlife.

"Naruto...please be safe." Inu begged under his breath.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**All Disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**Anyways please Read, Review and I really hope all of you, are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Suzuka had started packing up all their gear, when Naruto was doing his business. When Naruto had finished doing his business, Suzuka called him over to her as she handed him a bar of soap as she opened a bottle of water. Soon he washing his hands with a bar of soap as Suzuka was pouring a bottle of water over his hands carefully. Once his hands were clean Naruto looked up at her with a smile. "Can we eat now?" Naruto asked her as she carried the empty bottle and the bar of soap over to Nuka's saddle.

Suzuka smiled as she pulled out a large bundle wrapped in a white cloth from a pouch on the saddle. She then carefully unwrapped it for him. There was two large dumbplings for him. Naruto smiled as he chomped down on the 1st dumpling. Nuka's tail was sishing from side to side as he waited for his two humans to finish up what they were doing.

"Mom, why is Nuka moving like that, and aren't you going to eat something?" Naruto asked as he watched Nuka twitch and even fidget in place, before he continued eating his dumpling.

"Hmmm...Nuka is just excited, this will be your very first flight on a dragon, and he's eagar to show you what it is like to fly. Also I have my breakfast right here." Suzuka said as she revealed her own dumpling before she started eating it quickly. Nuka growled and bobbed his head up, and down at her words. Naruto smiled as he then watched as Nuka then nudged his rider gently. Suzuka shook her head, before she tossed her other dumpling up high into the air. Nuka looked up and lundged upwards with it's jaws, as he then caught it, and quickly gobbled it down with a sly grin on his face. His tail swishing happily.

Naruto finished up one of his dumplings, and walked over to Suzuka and Nuka. Suzuka was a fast eater since she was use to being on the move quickly. He watched as Suzuka placed his belongings in one of the many puches attached to the saddle.

"Will it be scary?" Naruto asked her as he looked worried about flying.

"Trying something new, can always be scary at first, Naruto. However I promise you will be okay, besides I'll be right there with you, and I wont let anything happen to you." She said softly.

Naruto smiled at that as began to eat his second dumpling. He watched as his new mom was packing everything up or sealing things inside scrolls. When Naruto had finished eating, she carefully lifted him up onto Nuka's saddle as she showed Naruto were to hold onto the saddle, as she told him how to tighten his grip on the saddle. Once Naruto got the hang of it, she got on behind him. She wrapped one of her arms around his waist, to make sure he wouldn't fall off Nuka's back, before she smiled down at him.

Naruto yelped as Nuka suddenly fired a blast of fire at the ground, inside the cave too destroy any evidence that there was ever a campsite there. Nuka nodded as though he was proud of his work, before he walked foreward into the large clearing so he fly without any problems.

"W-why did Nuka do that?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

"Too hid any evidence that someone had been there. I do not want all my hiding places where my dragons and I rest sometimes to be discovered. It's for my dragons safety as well as our own safety. Now then...are you ready, Naruto?"

"Y-Yeah." Naruto said as he tightened his grip on the saddle with his hands and legs. He understood what she was talking about. Suzuka then patted Nuka's neck. Nuka roared just as he then shot upwards into the air making Naruto scream as he squeezed his eyes closed. After a few terrifying seconds, Naruto could feel a gentle breeze as wind brushed against his skin.

"Naruto, it's okay...you can open your eyes now." Suzuka chuckled. Naruto then opened his eyes, only too stare in wonder at the sights before him.

"Wow." Naruto said with wide eyes as he turned his head too see birds flying beside him. Everything looked so small from way up here, and he could see for miles in all directions around him. "I'm flying...I'm flying on a dragon!" Naruto laughed as he smiled.

"When you are older, I will show you many things, even how to ride standing up on the back of a dragon, as well as how too walk on their backs, tails and wings...even moving onto another dragon while in flight. I will even teach you how too use jutsus on the back of your dragon as well and combinding jutsus with your dragon's own attacks. Remember Naruto, every dragon has their secrets." Suzuka said with a smile. Nuka seemed too growl in happiness at her words.

"Mom, can Nuka go faster?" Naruto asked grinning making Suzuka laugh. Too Suzuka, it felt so stange to laugh like this again. How Naruto managed too get through her shields and defenses so easily...she will never know. In a way she was glad he did, and in other respects, she was still wishing she allowed Nuka to eat the boy.

"Tighten your grip Naruto, and I'll show you how fast a Stormcutter can move. Nuka, let's go." Suzuka said grinning as Naruto tightened his grip as Suzuka did a motion on Nuka's neck. Naruto then gave a loud cry of surprise as Nuka roared as he flew even faster and did a few rolls and tumbles through the air making Naruto laugh and even scream in enjoyment at the rush of this. Suzuka was smiling, and even grinning behind her mask._ I bet his element is wind...just like his father's was._ Suzuka thought as she looked down at Naruto who was grinning as he had the wind rushing in his face like this. Nuka seemed to be pretty happy about this as well.

Suzuka smiled, she had so much to teach Naruto. However she would have too investigate some things, first though. However she was sure, that Nuka could play baby sitter for a day as she gathered some information, even if she had to kidnap a certain perverted toad from the leaves just to get answers. Her eyes narrowed in anger as she remembered how a certain pervert toad from the leaves, had supposingly trained Minato Namikaze and knowing how he supposingly had a close relationship with Minato. Like they were father and son.

_I think, I'll use Flare. my monsterous nightmare, in order to say hello to the perverted toad._ She thought with a sinister smile behind her mask._ Hmmm...maybe I should try to track down Kakashi Hatake, since he was a student of Minato's. I'll need to think this through, before I do anything rash or too reckless. I don't need the entire hidden leaf village after my dragons or me. _She thought to herself.

"Mom?" Naruto asked her as he pulled her from her thoughts.

"What is it Naruto?" She asked softly.

"How old are you?" Naruto asked as she blinked.

"I'm twenty years old." She said calmly.

* * *

Down below in the forest. Inu had just summon his Nindogs in hopes of them finding Naruto Uzumaki. Unaware that high above him, in the clouds a dragon with two riders flew quickly over head. Inu had heard the roar of a dragon a few moments ago, and what was belived to have been a child's scream. Fear gripped Inu's heart as his nindogs scattered hoping to find Naruto.

He was also praying that the Dragon hadn't gotten to Naruto first. When Inu heard the sound of his nindog's howls and he quickly went to the location. Pukken sat there at the opening a large cave with the other nindogs. Inside the cave was what looked like a dragon had blasted the ground of the cave. "Well?" He asked hoping for good news.

"I can smell Naruto's scent...but...I can also smell two dragons, they were here as well. Kakashi...I do not think Naruto survived." Pukken said. "A four year old against two dragons...he was eaten or most likey he was vaporized by the dragon's intense flames. The scorch mark on the ground is fresh since it's still hot, and Naruto's scent ends where this scorch mark is."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**All Disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**Anyways please Read, Review and I really hope all of you, are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Kakashi felt tears running down his face from Pukken's words as he dropped to his knees. _I failed Minato Sensei and Kushina...I'm so sorry...I should have been there for you Naruto...Naruto...I'm so sorry. Kami-sama...please look after him._ Kakashi thought before a gut wretching cry escaped him at his failure to protect the one person, that he should have been able to protect.

Pukken and the other nindogs looked down in shame, that they couldn't have found the child sooner. They all slowly approached Kakashi to offer him comfort and some support. Kakashi calmed down slightly. However he now had the awful task of informing the Third Hokage of Naruto's...untimely demise. Kakashi slowly stood up and headed back to the village to inform the third Hokage of the terrible news. Kakashi looked up at the sky as his nindogs vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto...wherever you are...I hope you're happy. I'm so sorry, Naruto." Kakashi whispeared as he headed back to the hidden leaf village.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto was enjoying the flight as Suzuka was watching him. She remember her first flight on Nuka, the most terrifying moments of her life. Nuka was pretty evil back then, he did all kinds of barrel rolls, loop de loops, and straight downward spirals, a few times even purposely knocking her off his back before swooping underneithe her as she relanded on his back. Wait until Naruto gets his own dragon, then she could watch the chaos unfold. She could just see it now and it honestly terrified her.

_I wonder if his dragon, will pull the same stunts like Nuka did with me? _Suzuka wondered.

Naruto was excited, and couldn't wait to get a dragon of his very own. He glanced up at his new mom, who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. "Mom are we there yet?" Naruto asked snapping her from her thoughts.

"No not yet. Soon though." She said softly.

"Oh okay." Naruto said. Silence fell between them once more. Until naruto decided to break the silence. "Mom, I really like flying." he said with that cute fox lke grin on his face.

"I like flying as well. Remember this Naruto, all dragons come in different shapes, sizes, color, and they all have their own secrets. Just like we humans have our own secrets and appearences." Suzuka said softly. Naruto eventually lost track of time but when Nuka suddenly roared and swooped downwards. Naruto's eyes widen as they dived downwards. He tightened his grip insteantly without Suzuka having to tell him. She blinked at that, but kept quiet. She was amazed at how quickly he had figured that out, and she smiled.

_Maybe training him wont be as bad I had first thought. He seems like a natural when it comes too riding a dragon. _Suzuka thought with a warm smile on her face.

Soon Nuka was turning some very sharp turns and corners through a mountain range as he followed the river. Naruto watched with wide eyes as the were soon flying outwards to sea for a few miles. He then looked up with wide eyes as he saw a large island slowly growing closer, but he was more taken back by the sight of the ruins on the island. Nuka eventually landed on the island. Suzuka carefully picked up Naruto, and lowered him to the ground before she too got off Nuka's back.

Naruto was looking at the ruins in confusion. "Mom? Where are we?"

"The Island of Dragons...This whole island is inhabited by dragons...You and I are the only humans on this island...However centuries ago humans did once live on the island...but due to how many dragons live here...I believe the humans were chased off the island, and these ruins are all that is left of their civilization."

Naruto looked around sadly. Suzuka suspected he didn't fully understand what she just said. "Mom, were you ever lonely here?" Naruto asked her.

"No not really. I had the dragons that kept me company, and I was always able to to travel back to the main land, so I could enter a town, city or village to get whatever I needed that the island couldn't provide for me." Suzuka said as Naruto walked beside her. He was soon taken back by the sight of so many dragons.

"Wow..." Naruto said in wonder. He then looked at his mom as he remembered ninjas always had teammates. "Mom...if your going to teach me to be a ninja, does this mean I will have teammates that are the same age as me?" Naruto asked smiling.

Suzuka knew Naruto was only a kid, and he would want to interact with kids his own age. Maybe taking on two more students wouldn't be too bad, that way Naruto can experience teamwork. "Hmmm...we'll see...Right now I believe getting you settled in your new home, and a bath would be a good idea." Suzuka said as she lead Naruto to where her house was.

Naruto saw all the baby dragons, and how they were playing. He was so distracted by the sight of them, he never once noticed the baby black dragon that came running out of the shadows. Naruto screamed as something tackled him from behind, making them tumble down the hill. Were he landed on his back as the black dragon pup landed on his chest as it pinned him down. It then growled at him.

Suzuka who had heard Naruto scream turned swiftly around and blinked at what she just saw. "Hmmm...I was wondering where the little guy was hiding at, he normally likes jumping out of his hiding places too try, and scare me. It's his usual way of greeting me whenever I return home." She said softly under breath as she walked down the hill as Naruto was starring into the black dragon's green eyes. Naruto was too scared to move as he looked up at the dragon that was pinning him to the ground.

The dragon's green eyes meet Naruto's bright blue eyes. "Hey mom...why doesn't this dragon have teeth?" Naruto asked softly at seeing how dragon pup on his chest didn't have teeth, when just seconds ago he could have sworn he saw teeth.

"Oh he does...he can just retract them." Suzuka said as the black dragon pup turned to look at her before it jumped off of Naruto. The little black dragon pup growled and hissed at her as it showed it's sharp teeth. "Enough." She said as she crouched down as she did a hand motion that made the black dragon stop growling. The dragon pup then dropped to the ground, and rolled over on to his back as she gently rubbed it's belly.

"How did you do that?" Naruto asked as he sat up too watch.

"I had a lot of practice...Anyways this is a Night Fury, Naruto." Suzuka said.

"Where is his mommy and daddy?" Naruto asked as he noticed their wasn't another Night Fury around.

"His mother was killed while trying to protect him while he was still inside his egg...I didn't reach his mother in time...Fearing what would happen to the egg, I took it, and brought him here where he eventually hatched, Nuka then began to teach him things. The little guy is very suspicious of me, not at all attached to me, but he tolerates me. As for his father I don't know. This little guy, might very well be the last of his kind." Suzuka said softly.

"Mom, can he be my dragon?" Naruto asked as his eyes were watching the Night Fury pup. The Night Fury rolled back to his feet shook himself as he then hissed at Suzuka and Naruto.

"That all depends on if you can befriend him...Naruto." Suzuka said calmly.

"Does he have a name?" Naruto asked.

"No." Suzuka said honestly.

"Then I want to call him...Toothless." Naruto said smiling as the black dragon pup scappered off.

"Seems like you have your work cut out for you, I don't think the little guy is going to make it easy for you." Suzuka said softly as watched where the pup had scappered off to.

"Just wait mom, I'll befriend Toothless. Believe it!" Naruto said smiling.

"I'm sure you will, since your both roughly the same age. Now let's get you all cleaned up, okay?" Suzuka asked with a smile as she stood up and Naruto then slowly got too his feet. Naruto turned his head and looked back towards Toothless who was still watching him from his hiding place. Toothless' green eyes were watching the two humans. However his green eyes were more focused on Naruto then on Suzuka.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**All Disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**Anyways please Read, Review and I really hope all of you, are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

When Suzuka and Naruto reached a fairly large house. "You live here?" Naruto asked looking at how big the house was.

"Yes, and you live here now as well, Naruto." Suzuka said before her eyes narrowed behind her mask when she noticed the blood on the ground and the fact her door was cracked open with a small bloody hand print on the door. Blood, and the fact the door was opened, clearlt told her that she had an intruder. "Naruto, stay here." Suzuka said not giving Naruto a chance to say anything as she swiftly walked foreward, and pushed her door opened fully.

Her eyes narrowed and kept her hands slowly near each other just incase she had to use any of her jutsus in a hurry. "Come out, now..I know you're here." Suzuka demanded coldly into darkness of her house. That was when a child, who was roughly the same age as Naruto, walked foreward holding a bloody arm, his skin was pale he had long dark red hair that could have almost mistaken for being black, and gold snake like eyes as the child stepped foreward.

The boy strongly reminded her of a certain snake sennin but the age was way off as well as the hair color. _Did Orochimaru, have a son?_ She wondered as she relaxed her stance seeing how scared the child appeared to be of her. It most likely didn't help the situation any, with her wearing her skull mask, and creepy black robes making her almost resemble death it self.

"Who are you?" She asked softly. Even though it came out sould cold and almost bitter sounding. The boy gulped as he stared at her.

"I'm sorry miss death! I...was with my mom...our boat turned over, and the next thing I know, i'm waking up on the beach alone...and I got chased by one of those dragons...and hid in here...I want my mom...I don't want to die, miss death." The boy said almost in tears.

Suzuka sighed as she approached the boy, and removed her mask. "For starters, I'm not death...nor am I going to kill you. Please let me see your arm...I promise, I wont hurt you." She said softly as she crouched down to his level as she placed her mask on the floor.

The boy relaxed slightly as he allowed her to see his arm. "Is it bad?" He asked once he found his voice. Suzuka examined the wound carefully.

"It will be okay, but you'll need some stitches, and keep the wound clean. What's your name, kid?" She asked.

"Mommy always called me Ryou...miss." The boy answered.

"Who are your parents?" Suzuka asked as she continued to examine the wound incase if had had any venom. Looked like a normal scratch from a dragon's talon. The boy was lucky he didn't loose an arm.

"My mommy said my daddy's name was Orochimaru, she told me i'm not allowed to tell anyone that. Oops...mommy is going to really mad at me." Ryou said looking worried.

_Just like I thought, he is Orochimaru's son. I'm guessing the boy's father is unaware of his son's existence._Suzuka thought to herself with a sigh.

"It's okay, I wont say a word about it...but remember it's best that you keep that info to your self, and never tell any one your connection to Orochimaru, okay?" Suzuka said to the boy.

"Okay." Ryou said softly as he looked at the floor.

"Now wait here a second, Ryou. Just keep pressure on your wound, I'll be right back." Suzuka said as she picked up her mask, and slid it into her robes. Before she went back outside.

"Mom, what's wrong?!" Naruto asked in concern as he ran over to her, and clung to her legs as he looked up at her. Suzuka looked down at him.

_I already knew that one kid, was going to be a handful, and now I ended up with two, twice the trouble, and in less then twenty four hours no less. Trouble usually comes in threes so where was the third problem?_ She wondered.

"Seems we have a guest, and he's your age. Come inside." Suzuka said as Naruto entered the house to see the boy.

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Who are you?" Naruto asked with a smile

"I...I'm Ryou." The boy said nervously as he tried to smile. Suzuka walked pass the two kids as she she turned on some lights, and grabbed her first aid kit from the rest room as she walked back into the kitchen. It took her two years to get electricity too work on the island, thankfully she already had pluming and was able to use hot or cold water at will with no problems. She then called Ryou over as she began to treat his arm at the kitchen table.

"Mom, is he going to be okay?" Naruto asked in concern as he sat beside Ryou as he watched. Ryou was wincing in pain from wound but managed to keep still for her.

"He'll be just fine...if he doesn't pull these stiches out, and keeps this wound clean." Suzuka said with a smile. "There all done."

"Thank you for everything miss...but my mommy...I have to find her." Ryou said once his arm was all cleaned, stitched and bandaged up.

"No...I'll look for her, the dragons on this island are use to me, and some of the dragons on the island...will not hesistate to turn you into a light snack." Suzuka said as she remembers her more aggressive dragons that live on the island as well. The whispearing death and the screaming death were the two she was mostly thinking of. " Ryou, what is your mom's name and appearance?"

"She has long pale red hair, bright green eyes, she was wearing a blue dress, and her name is Shion." Ryou answered.

"Okay...Naruto, Ryou. I want you both to wait here until I get back. I mean it, don't leave the house. Stay put." Suzuka said as she closed the first aid kit and stood up. She left the first aid kit on the table as she slid her mask back on.

"Yes mom." Naruto said as he looked at how upset Ryou looked while he was sitting beside him.

* * *

Suzuka sighed as she swiftly left the house closing the door behind her. She looked at Nuka who was waiting to have his saddle removed. "Sorry Nuka, but we have too find someone who might be injured first." She said as Nuka shifted so she could get back on. They took to the air, and circled the island before she noticed something and made Nuka land on the beach. She jumped off Nuka's back and ran over to the body that laid on the beach in a pool of blood, the person matched Ryou's description of his mother. She turned the woman over and saw the seriousness of her wounds.

The woman opened her eyes weakly. Suzuka already knew the woman would not survive from her injuries, she had most likely been attacked under water by a shark or a scauldron. Her money was on the shark wound because she didn't see any venom that scauldrons produced in her wound. _Well here is problem three...great...just great. _Suzuka thought bitterly. The woman had lost way too much blood and Suzuka knew this. _Ryou, is not going to handle this well..._

"M-my son..." Shion gasped in pain.

"He's safe, alive, and he's fine... At the moment he's at my house with my son, who is the same age as him." Suzuka said softly hoping to offer some words of comfort.

"I'm happy to know that he's...okay...please...I beg of you. Please take care of my son...His name is Ryou...you must not allow his father to learn about his existance...Please. It took me four years too escape that monster and hide the fact I was with his child...please." Shion begged as tears rolled down her face.

"You have my word...and I swear your son will be safe as well as even loved. I wont let the boy's father anywhere near him. You have my promise on that."

"Thank you...may I see your face...please? I know you are not death." Shion asked.

Suzuka removed her mask silently, to allow the dying woman to see her face. Shion then smiled at her despite her tears. "Thank you...I know Ryou...will be safe your care, despite the horrors you have faced." Suzuka looked a tiny bit startled by that and Shion continued. "Your eyes tell me...I know you will keep your word, and that you'll die first, before you let any harm fall upon my son or even to your own son...I wish...I could see the man that my son will become...I wish I had more time...please tell him...I'll always love him and that he was never a mistake..." She said before her eyes closed as her head dropped to the side as she released her final breath.

Suzuka reached out and felt for a pulse but there wasn't one to be found. She then sighed sadly. "This won't go over well with Ryou, but I will give him your message, Shion." She whispeared. Nuka approached as he whined a bit. Suzuka placed her mask back on, before she picked up the body and placed it on Nuka's back before she got on as Nuka flew them back to the house.

_Kami-sama, you really do hate me don't you? _Suzuka wondered as she sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto looked at Ryou who was worried about his mom. Naruto decided to take Ryou's mind off that for a little while. "My mom rides, befriends and commands dragons..." Naruto said surprising Ryou.

"Really?" Ryou asked as he looked at Naruto.

"Yeah and my mom is going to teach me all about dragons and how to be a ninja." Naruto said grinning.

"Think...she can teach me as well?" Ryou asked with innocence.

"Yep! We'll be teammates! I bet she'll train you too!" Naruto said with a wide smile.

"That would be awesome! Let's be friends Naruto." Ryou said as he returned the smile.

"Okay!" Naruto said grinning as they shook on it as they both smiled and even laughed. Silence soon fell between them once more.

"Naruto...do you think my mom is okay?" Ryou asked breaking the the silence.

"I don't know...But my mom will try her best to help her. I know it, believe it." Naruto said.

That was when the door opened slowly as suzuka stepped in as she pulled off her mask and set it down on a counter. "Mom...where is Ryou's mommy?" Naruto asked softly. Then Naruto fell silent as he saw the distant and sadden exspression on her face. Ryou noticed this too, and dread gripped his heart.

Suzuka walked over to them and crouched down so she was at their level. "Where's my mommy?" Ryou asked as more tears formed in his eyes. He knew something was wrong at how she looked at him.

"Ryou, there is no easy way to say this. However your mother...she's gone, before she passed on...she asked me too look after you, and I promised her I would. She also wanted you to know that you were never a mistake and that she will always, love you." Suzuka said softly.

Ryou then burst into tears at her words. Suzuka gently pulled the boy into a hug, and allowed him to cry against her...She she had no idea what else to do, she should have done the same thing for Naruto, when he cried the first time she meet him. However her own stubbornness, and pride prevented her from that. Naruto looked down at the floor at the fact Ryou's mom just died. Naruto then approached, and hugged his new friend as well his mom. Suzuka pulled Naruto closer as well.

Suzuka then squeezed her eyes close. She knew the pain of loss only to well. When Ryou had calmed down, he looked up at Suzuka and Naruto. "Can I see my mommy, one last time?" Ryou asked. Suzuka nodded as she released her two boys as she stood up. Before she then lead Ryou and Naruto outside. Shion's body laid on the ground with her arms crossed. Nuka's saddle laid near the house. Ryou felt more tears running down his face as he very slowly approached his mom and gripped his mother lifeless cold hand.

Naruto stood next to his own mother and stared sadly. "What will happen to her body?" Naruto asked softly so only his mom could hear him.

"She'll be buried. Also I wanted to appologise for not comforting you when you first cried, when we meet." Suzuka said softly.

"It's fine...I'm more worried about my new friend." Naruto said softly as Suzuka gently messed up his hair as they approached.

"Miss...what's your name?" Ryou finally asked as he looked at Suzuka when Naruto and her walked over to him.

"I'm the Mistress of Dragons." Suzuka said calmly.

"Mom's name is Suzuka." Naruto said. Suzuka's eye twitched at that.

"Suzuka is a pretty name." Ryou said looking at Suzuka. Suzuka sighed, and she started on the grim task of burying Shion's body. She found a spot near by under a large cherry blossom tree to burry Ryou's mother. Once that was taken care off, she carved a name into a slab of stone to be used that as Shion's headstone. The headstone read Shion, Loving mother of Ryou.

Naruto and Ryou placed flowers down onto the grave. Suzuka then lead both boys back to the house, so they could both get cleaned up. She would deffiantely have to make a trip back to the main land to buy a lot of things.

* * *

Meanwhile in Kohona at the Hokage's office. The Third sat there in worry, concern as dread gripped his heart. His ANBUs were out all night, and not one of them had returned with Naruto. Soon all his ANBUs arrived back, their heads hanging down.

"Where is Naruto Uzumaki?" He asked them. Inu very slowly walked foreward with his head down.

"Hokage-sama...Naruto...he..didn't make it." Inu said as his throat tightened.

"W-what?!" He asked in disbelief.

"My nindogs followed Naruto's trail...they picked up the scent of two dragons and...Naruto's scent ended where their was a large fresh scorch mark on the ground...Naruto was killed by a dragon. There was nothing left..." Kakashi said avoiding eye contact as more tears flowed down his face behind his mask.

The Third hokage slumped back in his seat he appeared much older all of sudden as tears formed in his eyes. It was a horrible way for a very child too leave this world. The ANBUs began talking amongst each other. "The kyuubi's free now! It will come back for revenge!"

"If the other villages, learn we lost our secret weapon we're done for!"

"I say good riddance that the demon brat is gone." A ANBU said only to be violently slammed against a wall by Inu who was snarling in rage.

"HE WAS A CHILD! HE WASN'T THE KYUUBI AND HE WASN'T A DEMON! HE WAS ONLY A SCARED LITTLE BOY!" Inu yelled in a deadly tone filled with hurt, and rage.

"Inu, let Rabbit go." The third said as Inu reluctantly released the ANBU he was shaking in rage as well as despair.

"I want to make one thing clear, Naruto Uzumaki was only the jailor for the Kyuubi, not Kyuubi. The Kyuubi is now most likely free, and the high possibility of it returning is very real...no one is to do anything drastic, and this formation is to be kept to yourselves. Understood?"

"Yes Hokage-sama..." They all said. Before the Hokage dismissed them.

The Third was heart broken, that he failed at keeping Minato's and Kushina's son safe. Now he would have to tell the council about this. However when he was alone after sending his ANBU away. He allowed himself to cry at his failure. Images of Naruto's final moments haunted him. He should have allowed Kakashi to raise Naruto that night Minato passed away. It was too late now...at least Naruto was now in the loving arms of his parents and in a much happier place.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Island of Dragons. The two boys were soon all cleaned up and wearing dry, clean clothes. Naruto had no problem allowing Ryou borrow some of his clothes. Suzuka made them some sandwhiches for lunch. "Mom...can we see more of the dragons?" Naruto asked.

"Sure thing." Suzuka said with a smile. Ryou was upset about his mom's sudden passing but the thought of seeing the dragons made him smile, since he was hoping to befriend a dragon, and have a dragon of his own. Suzuka silently wondered if she wasn't creating a new little clan for her self. The Dragon Rider clan? The Dragon Bounty hunter Clan? She would have too look into this some more. Maybe even reviving her old village or another forgotten village wouldn't be a bad idea either.

After the kids were done lunch they were lead outside too see more of the dragons. Naruto saw Toothless who was sort of stalking them and he smiled. Ryou was staying close to his new friend and guardian. That was when he saw all the baby dragons. However a baby monsterous nightmare approached Ryou who tensed.

"Hold out your hand, like this." Suzuka said as she showed him. Ryou did what Suzuka told him and the baby monstrous nightmare placed its muzzle against his hand. Ryou then smiled, and laughed as the baby dragon brushed up against him, and seemed to be purring. "Whatever you do Ryou...never make a Monsterous Nightmare mad...they can set themselves on fire."

"I understand...can this little one be my dragon, Suzuka-sensei?" Ryou asked.

"Of course, what are you going to name him?" Suzuka asked.

"Hmmm...I think I'll name him, Toga." Ryou said as he smiled down at his dragon. The dragon seemed to like the name.

Naruto then noticed Toothless, and tried to do what Ryou did. Toothless however snorted as he sent Naruto a glare before he ran off. Naruto sighed as he looked back at his mom. "It takes time Naruto. I did mension how the little guy, wasn't going to make it easy for you." Suzuka said softly. Naruto then laughed it off.

"I know that mom." Naruto said grinning at her. Ryou smiled as his dragon walked beside him as they continued too look at all the other dragons. Naruto and Ryou were both amazed when their mom showed them a Bewilderbeast, who lived in the very center of the island.

"This is the great Bewilderbeast. The Alpha species. Every nest may have a queen, but this is the king of all the dragons." Suzuka said with a smile. There would be time to tell them more about the Alpha, however for now this will do.

"He's huge!" Naruto said in amasement as well as Ryou as they stared at the giant dragon with wonder. Suzuka dropped down to one knee as the Bewilder beast raised himself upwards too look at them. He then let loose a small breath of frost that caused a light layer of snow to form on Naruto's hair as well as Ryou's. Suzuka smiled at this.

"He likes you two." She said with a warm smile. Naruto and Ryou brushed the snow off their hair. The Bewilderbeast dropped back down into the water to rest again. Suzuka stood up, and looked at her two boys. Toga was walking with Ryou, and Naruto as they headed back to the house. Suzuka would have too leave Nuka too watch the boys as she went to get some answers, and to do some shopping.

When they returned to the house. Ryou and Naruto then began to play tag. Toga happily chased the two kids making them laugh. Soon other baby dragons joined in to play with them. Toothless was watching Naruto with a look of pure jealously. Suzuka noticed this, and smirked. _So the little Night Fury, was getting jealous of Naruto playing with other baby dragons._ She thought as Flare arrived as she growled as she nudged Suzuka's arm.

"Boys...can I trust you two to stay here while I run some arrens?" She asked before she disappeared into the house to grab her mask as she came back outside.

"You can trust us mom!" Naruto said grinning.

"Believe it, Sensei!" Ryou said with a smile as Toga nodded his head.

"Stay close to the house. Nuka, watch Naruto and Ryou for me." Nuka then looked down at the two human children who smiled up at him. Nuka's head then snapped upwards with wide eyes filled with panic, and fear. Nuka's jaw dropped in disbelief as the realization, that he had two kids to deal with. Suzuka smiled at Nuka as she placed her mask back on. Nuka was panicing as she got on Flare's back. Flare then shot into the air as Nuka roared loudly in protest at this. Nuka watched as Flare and his rider disappeared from sight.

Nuka tensed as he looked down at the two kids, and then whimpeared loudly at this. Ryou, and Naruto laughed as they continued to play with the baby dragons. Nuka sat there watching the kids, only to be startled as Toothless poke up under his wings to get a closer look at Naruto. Nuka grumbled as he pulled his wing back as he glared down at the jealous Night Fury pup.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**All Disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**Anyways please Read, Review and I really hope all of you, are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Naruto and Ryou were having fun with all the baby dragons. Toothless seemed to be getting more jealous with each passing second. Nuka, however was watching to make sure Toothless didn't do something reckless, while still watching the kids. Ryou and Naruto, eventually collapsed from exhaustion from playing. Toga laid down beside his human. Naruto eventually sat up slowly, as he noticed Tootless watching him. "Toothless...come here." Naruto said with a smile as Toothless then snorted, and walked away.

"So that's your dragon?" Ryou asked as he sat up as he looked at the Night Fury pup that was walking away.

"Yep...I'm going to befriend him, no matter what. Believe it!" Naruto said grinning.

"I believe in you. However if we are a team, Naruto...doesn't that mean we are going to have one more teammate joining us?" Ryou asked blinking.

"Yeah, your right..." Naruto said. "Hmmm...I wonder what he'll be like."

"It could be a she." Ryou said softly.

"That's true...Hmmm...Guess we'll have to wait, and see." Naruto said with a smile.

"What village, will we be apart of?" Ryou asked as he thought about it. Naruto blinked and the began to wonder that himself.

"I don't know...I guess where ever mom is from, or we create our own village." Naruto answered with a fox like grin on his face.

"Sounds good to me." Ryou said just as Nuka yawned loudly as he laid down. He continued to watch Naruto and Ryou, as they talked. However as time went by, Nuka eventually fell asleep.

"Hey I was wondering...if Suzuka-sensei is your mom, then who is your dad?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know...I know that Suzuka, isn't my real mom..." Naruto said softly. "You see, I'm an orphan from the hidden leaf village. I never known my real parents. The villagers were always hurting me, calling me a demon, fox brat and never allowed me to play with other kids...I ran away and that was when I meet Suzuka...she then became my mom even though I haven't know her very long."

"I see...at least your real dad, isn't some wanted bad guy...My dad's Orochimaru, he's done a lot of evil deeds...he's a monster. Mom told me, how he hurt her badly...and how mom had too do a lot of things in order to keep me safe...so my dad never finds out about me. My dad, is supposing one of the legendary sennin of hidden leaf village, at least he was before he became evil...he's known as the snake sennin." Ryou said sadly.

"You have Suzaka, and me now. We are your family now, and we are friends, brothers even. Oro-what's his face, will never find you, because my mom is super powerful." Naruto said grining.

"You're right...anyone able to command dragons is super powerful." Ryou said chuckling at how Naruto couldn't say his dad's name as Toga yawned and laid his head on Ryou's lap.

"I know...We'll become sennins as well! Believe it!" Naruto said grinning. Ryou grinned at this.

"Just promise me, that you wont tell anyone who my real dad is." Ryou said.

"I promise." Naruto said. Ryou smiled at this. That was when they suddenly started to smell the delicious oder of Chocolate coming from the forest. The two boys shared a look, and they grinned as they got up. Toga growled at being awoken and even moved. Toga followed after the two kids as they headed deep into the forest, on the quest for chocolate. Toothless followed after the two boys in secret as Nuka rested unaware his charges had disappeared into the forest away from the house.

* * *

Meanwhile Suzuka made Flare land just outside the hidden leaf village. Flare laid down, and was watching as Suzuka, pulled her mask off and took the heavy robes off as well as her gloves. Realing a black kimono style shirt, a red sash around her slender waist black pants, and black ninja shoes. Her hair reached down too her waist as it was spikey. She then sealed her mask and robes inside a scroll she hid inside a pouch that was attached her red sash that was around her waist. She then pulled a thin black ribbon out of a hidden pocket in her sleeve as she pulled her hair up into a high pony-tail.

"I really need to cut my hair." Suzuka mumbled as she walked towards the main gates of kohona. She was going in as a normal traveler in order to get information she knew the Third Hokage had. She didn't need to cause a huge commotion. She arrived at the main gates, only to see the gaurds sleeping while they were on the job.

_This village hasn't changed at all I see...still full of idiots...even before the Kyuubi attack. Wonderfull._ She thought bitterly as she walked straight into the city. Her eyes watching people as she walked and moved with ease through the village. That was when she heard people talking in low hushed whispears.

"Did you hear, the fox boy was killed by a pack of dragons..."

_Wow...things are going to be very awkward, when these idiots find out Naruto's still alive._ Suzuka thought as she blinked at that.

"Now that the boy is dead...they say that the nine tails is free...slowly biding its time before its going to come back with a vengence."

_Nine tails? Wait...does this mean Naruto is the jinjuriken of the Kyuubi!? MINATO NAMIKAZE, WHAT THE HELL, WERE YOU THINKING!?_ Suzuka freaked out inside her head as she kept a blank face.

_However this exsplains the abuse, and the cruelity of this village has shown Naruto. It's almost the same cruelity that was shown to Ku...Wait a damn minute...Kushina's last name was Uzumaki._ Suzuka then smacked her face.

_I am such an idiot. For not noticing how much Naruto takes after her, ARGH! Kami-sama, you are really going to be the death of me...how am I suppose to help Naruto master the Kyuubi's abilities? ARGH! Kami-sama...you must hold a grudge against me for something, because no one has this kind of rotten luck! _Suzuka sighed as she felt a head ache forming at he new information swimming in her head, before she headed towards the Hokage's tower.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**All Disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**Anyways please Read, Review and I really hope all of you, are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Suzuka reached the Hokage's tower. In all honesty she believed what she was doing was something on the lines of being very stupid, careless, rash and even reckless. Since she didn't really think this through as she walked through the halls to the Hokage's office. Once there she opened the door to see the third was sitting at his desk looking miserable and older then before. "Hokage-sama." She said making him look up.

"May I help you?" He asked trying to collect himself as he looked at the young woman who then entered his office closing the door behind her.

"Actually you can...but first can you please dismiss the ANBU as we talk it's very important. S rank information and I suggest putting up a silencing barrier as well since this is very important." She said coldly. Something about her tone and a deadly steel edge in eyes made the hokage grow serious as he dismissed all the ANBUs from his office and placed the barrier up. He was a bit suspicious by the request, but didn't feel any killing intent from this woman. If anything she seemed to be honest with her emotions meaning if wanted him dead, she would have attacked by now.

"We are alone miss...However before we begin you look strangely familiar to me somehow. Have we meet before."

"People have a habbit of resembling some one from the past. It's possible you might have seen me before at a passing glance or something. Enough about me, I'm here to talk about Naruto Uzumaki-"

"I'm sorry miss but the boy, your talking about was killed by two dragons earlier this morning." The third said as Suzuka fell silent.

_I didn't want to do this but it's the only way to get my answers. Even If I have to play the bad guy, in order to get my answers. _Suzuka thought as she sighed as she continued to stand there looking at the Third Hokage.

"You didn't allow me to finish, Hokage-sama. I said, I'm here to talk about Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. The jinjuriken of the Kyuubi." Suzuka said as she narrowed eyes.

The hokage looked ready to say something before his eyes widen before they narrowed dangerously. The next thing she knew was that he was insteantly on his feet, standing in front of her, and he had a kunai in his hand. Only too stare at her in alarm at the sight of Terrible Terror on the her out stretched arm, hissing and bearing it's fangs at him as it was crouched in a attack position dangerously close striking distance. Suzuka's face held no emotions as she looked at the Third Hokage.

_I wasn't exspecting the third to react this aggressively... He's a lot faster then I gave him credit for...I will need to train more after this. Maybe even do some training exercises with the Speed Stingers again. That was too close for my liking. I need to choose my words a bit more carefully in the future. However this proves, the he does care a lot for Naruto. If so...then how the hell did things go so badly for Naruto? _Suzuka thought as she watched the Third Hokage.

"A dragon..." The third said in alarm at the dragon. The Terrible Terror growled as it's lips were curled back too reveal its sharp fangs in it's mouth. Suzuka had acted on pure instics when she had moved.

"Even a small dragon, can be just as deadly as a much larger dragon, and they can just as easily kill any human, with it's firey breath, fangs or talons. Maybe even being a lot more deadlier because of their small size, makes it harder to dodge them or hit them. Do not underestimate me, Hokage-sama. The last fool that did, found him self ripped in half by a Hideous Zippleback. I'm not what you would call a forgiving or a paitent woman, Hokage-sama." She said very coldly as the dragon hissed and growled as it glared at the Third Hokage.

"Who are you?" He asked in suspicion as he watched her intently, waiting to defend himself if needed.

"Sorry but I'm not answering that...However I'm not an enemy. Look, I really don't want to fight you or even hurt you, Hokage-sama. All I want is answers, since I was a friend of Naruto's parents...also are you one hundred percent sure that the boy is dead?" She asked him.

"You know something..."" He said as he looked at her.

"I might know something, then again I might not...you attack me, you'll regret it. After all, it would be really bad to have a wild dragon, running loose in your office setting everything in your office on fire. Important documents would be turned into ashes. That means even more and more paper work, that would need to be filled out and re-doing all those documents that went up in flames. So shall we just talk with out any violence, and act like calm reasonable adults that we are. Hmmm?" She asked with a smile as the thought of even more paper work came crashing down onto the hokage almost making him cry.

"You are an evil woman, I hope you know that." he said bitterly as he put the Kunai away, and went to sit down behind his desk once more. Suzuka inwardly sighed in relief. The Terrible Terror seemed to calmed down as it moved to rest across Suzuka's shoulders as she lowered her arm as she sat down in a chair. It's pale yellow snake like eyes were watching the Third Hokage intently as Suzuka reached up and gently scratched under his chin making it purr.

"I been called worse...Hmm...let's make a deal, You tell me and give me what I want. In return, I'll leave peacefully, won't set your office or village on fire and I'll tell you how to easily reduce your work load. Do we have a deal?" She asked with an evil looking smile.

The Third Hokage didn't see any other choice, since he had no idea if she didn't have more dragons lerking in his village. "Agreed.." the third said calmly as Suzuka smiled at this.

"Now then let's get to business shall we?" Suzuka asked as she smiled. The third sighed as they begin to talk.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Island of Dragons. Naruto and Ryuo ran through the forest as they followed the delicious smell of chocolate. However a loud dragon roar that sounded like it was pain caused them to stop in their tracks and become distracted. "That sounded like a dragon screaming in pain." Naruto said blinking.

"Naruto this is bad...we don't how to take care of a injured dragon..any animal in pain is dangerous to deal with." Ryou said frowning.

"We have to try! Mom cares for all the dragons on the island...I don't want to see her sad...come on, it's coming from over there." Naruto said as he hurried towards the pain filled dragon roars.

"Hey wait for me Naruto! Don't leave Toga, and me alone out here!" Ryou said as Toga and himself raced after Naruto. Toothless who had been secretly following the boys and raced after them.

They soon reached the area and stared wide eyed at the adult Hideous Zippleback. Both of its heads were stuck in a tree trunk, and the dragon's heads were roaring in pain and it was frantic as it was trying too free it's heads. "It has two heads..." Ryou said in disbelief.

"Come on we have to help it..." Naruto said

"How!?" Ryou demanded.

"I-I don't know!" Naruto said as he then paniced.

"Naruto, we need a plan before we do something...your mom, wont be happy if she find us hurt or worse." Ryou said gulping.

"Y-you're right but we can't just leave it like that!" Naruto said pointing too the screaming dragon.

"I know that. " Ryou said frowning while Naruto was looking at the two headed dragon in concern.

"We have too think of something...Hmmm...I know we each take a head and try to calm it down. Then give it's heads gentle but firm shoves as the dragon is pulling its heads free." Narut said snapping his fingers as he grinned.

"Sounds good...but will it really work, and what about those teeth!?" Ryou asked.

"Maybe if we keep the the dragon calm by talking to it, and show we aren't going to hurt it, it wont bite us in return. Ryou, we have to at least try to help it." Naruto said as his blue eyes burned in determination.

_It's official, we are going to die._ Ryou thought as he stared at Naruto. Toga stared in concern about this. Toothless was also concern about this as he sat in hiding place to watch. However he looked ready too jump out from it's hiding place if he saw, any sighn that Naruto was in trouble. Toga stayed close to Ryou's side.

* * *

Meanwhile In Kohona. Kakashi sat on his bed in his apartment as he gripped his hair as he allowed himself to cry as he pictured Naruto's final moments. Before memories of when he first held baby Naruto in his arms, and gave him his first bottle. Naruto's bright blue eyes like his father's and that bright sunny yellow hair. Those cute little whisker marks on Naruto little face. Naruto's bright smile.

Kakashi wanted Naruto back, and cursed himself for not fighting harder for Naruto when he was just a baby. Maybe if he did, he would have be given custody of Naruto. First it was father, Then it was Zuka, then it was Obito, then it was Rin, Then it was Minato sensei as well as Kushina, and now it was Naruto. Kakashi gave a loud heart broken sob.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**All Disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**Anyways please Read, Review, and I really hope all of you, are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

The third Hokage sighs as he looks at the young woman before him. "Before I tell you anything or answer your questions. Can you please tell me if Naruto Uzumaki, is still alive, Mistress of Dragons?" The third asked startling Suzuka.

"Hey wait, how did you know who I was?" Suzuka asked with wide eyes as The third smiled in amusement.

"Only the Mistress of Dragons is known for commanding dragons...I have to admite I was only guessing but judging by your exspression I was correct." The third said as Suzuka eye twitched in annoyance before they were hidden by her bangs.

_I can't believe I fell for that...damn it. Oh well, I guess it doesn't really hurt having him know who I am._ Suzuka thought as she sighed before she looked up at him calmly.

"You got me...yes, i'm the Mistress of Dragons. I suppose it wont hurt if I answer your question...yes, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is very much alive. Despite the fact he is very malnourished, under weight for a four year old and the fact he is afraid of being hurt. I'm not allowing Naruto to return to this village, unless he wishes to return. I'm his new guardian and teacher." Suzuka said calmly in a serious voice.

"How is that possible, my ANBU said-?" The Hokage asked in disbelief.

"Do you really think the Mistress of dragons is that cruel and have one of her dragons' devour a helpless little boy?" Suzuka asked interrupting the hokage as a slight smile was on her face. "Look, its a safety procedure, that my dragons' blast the ground, where I had set up a camp in order to protect my hiding spots, where I sometimes stop to rest with my dragons. The nindogs most likely thought the dragon vaporized naruto since his scent would stop there. My scent mostly resembles that of a dragon, since I live with dragons. Believe me Hokage-sama, Naruto is more protected then you can possible imagine. Besides who in their right mind would take on an entire army of dragons including their nests?"

The hokage relaxed as he saw her point as a small smile came to his face. "You have a very strong point there ,and I agree Naruto would be better off in your care. However he's going to be rather loney with connecting to others his own age."

"Well that's not exactly true...Naruto now sort of has a brother as well as a friend...I mostly came here for answers about Naruto...but perhaps you can shed some light on some of my other questions about a former student of yours." Suzuka said softly as terrible terror yawned on her shoulder as it continued too watch the hokage.

"Which one of my students?" The third asked calmly.

"The snake sennin known as Orochimaru..." Suzuka said as the Third hokage's exspression sadden.

"So you're going after him then?" The third asked softly.

"Not yet...I'm actually bidding my time...if I try to take him on now...I will most loose my life. The truth of why i'm asking...Is because Orochimaru had a son, that he is currently unaware of...his son is now in my care since his mother, Shion died roughly a few hours ago. I sort of want as much information you can give me, about the boy's father so I can help train him or even any information about the boy's mother."

The third hokage was quiet, but he was clearly surprised by this information. "That would take some time to gather the information for you...What I know about orochimaru should all be inside the bingo book."

"I see...I suppose I will have to swing by another to get that information then." Suzuka said.

"I will have that ready for you, the next time you visit. I believe we should get back on the subject of Naruto." The third said.

"Very well then, I'll get to the heart of the matter, want to know about the boy's inheritance." Suzuka said calmly.

"Minato left scrolls for Naruto as well his house for Naruto for when he became a chunnin. Scrolls and the house can only be entered or opened by Naruto chakra signature only..." The third said calmly.

"I see...What about Minato's sword?" Suzuka asked as she remembered Minato's sword.

"It's sealed inside one of the many scrolls I have here...I shouldn't be giving these scrolls to you with out proff Naruto is alive first, but I can see it your eyes and face that you speak the truth. So I have a request...I would like progress reports of Naruto's well being...and I want one of my ninjas to stay with you for at least 2 years." The third said calmly.

"I can understand the progress reports, but I'm bit confused on the sudden request of having one of your ninjas living with me...how do I know this ninja wont suddenly harm Naruto or something? No offense, I don't exactly trust your village or the people in this this village, from they way that they hurt and treated that poor boy." Suzuka said with narrowed eyes.

"The ninja, I have in mind is Minato's student Kakashi Hatake...I'm worried about him. He thinks Naruto is dead...and I don't want him to be depressed or become suicidal...Even if I told him Naruto is alive he's going to demand to see him...I don't need a missing nin on my hands because I know he will track you down." The third Hokage said sighing. Suzuka could understand the the third hokage's situation and she wouldn't put it pass Kakashi doing something like that.

"Fine...two years only...then I'll drop Kakashi Hatake back in your village. Just know I'm agreeing to this under protest." Suzuka said sighing.

"I understand and I thank you. However I would like to know your name at least." The third said calmly.

"Fine, It's Suzuka. Not revealing my last name." Suzuka said as her eye twitched once more in annoyance.

"Very well Suzuka." The third said as he handed over several scrolls over to her as she placed them inside her pouch.

The terrible terror then jumped off her shoulder as it approached the third Hokage who stiffen before it suddenly nuzzled his hand demanding attention. "It almost acts like a cat." The third said as he carefully petted the creature.

"They can be at times...very protective creatures and they are extremely loyal. Once you befriend them, that is." Suzuka said as the terrible terror suddenly scampered up the hokage's arm, and laid down across his shoulders as it continued purring. "Anyways...tell me where is Naruto's perverted god father, Jiraiya at? Also Why the hell wasn't he doing his job and why the hell were you allowing this abuse to happen to happen to Naruto?"

"Jiraiya has his spy networks...he believed as well as I did that Naruto would be safer here. The abuse, I wasn't fully aware of...maybe I should have been paying more attention to Naruto's well being then I have been." The third said honestly.

_Yep, I'm still going to track that perverted toad down, and give him a piece of my mind._ Suzuka thought with more determination.

"I understand the task of being a Hokage is stressful, and the well being of the village comes first, however I can't exactly forgive Jiraiya, for not doing his job as a god father to Naruto. Tell me, why didn't you allow Kakashi to have custody of Naruto then? I know for a fact that Kakashi would die first before he allowed any harm to fall upon that boy." Suzuka asked with narrowed eyes and a serious exspression on her face.

"Believe me Suzuka...I wanted to allow kakashi to keep Naruto...however the counsil would have never allowed it." The third said as suzuka glared at him.

"Forgive my language but I call fucking bull shit! The council has no final say over this village you do...Their just there to put in imput, bring up situations or even suggestions. They do not run this village you do." Suzuka snapped at him.

"People, would have figured out Naruto is Minato's son and that Kakashi was looking after his sensei's son. It would have placed Kakashi and naruto in great danger." The third said as he silently agreed with what she said.

"Fine...I'll let that slide, for now...tell me whose brilliant idea was it to tell the villagers that Naruto was the Kyuubi's jinjuriken?" She demanded.

"That might have been my mistake as well as the council's...even with laws I put into place for people to not talk about Kyuubi or tell the younger generation about Naruto being the Kyuubi's jinjuriken. I know Minato, wanted his son to be seen as a hero." The third said sighing.

"Minato and yourself should have known that all the villagers would only see the kyuubi, the demon fox that had killed and taken their loved ones away. They would be to blinded by their grief and anger of what had happened. They would not see the innocent little boy, who lost everything that night...there was other ways of handling kyuubi, then what Minato did that night. However what's been done has been done. It's in the past and it can't be changed. Anyways you might as well bring Kakashi here...so you can give him his mission...I need to get back to my boys, besides finishing up my arrens." Suzuka said calmly.

"Very well...but what do I do about this little fellow?" the third asked as he looked at the dragon that was happily on his shoulders.

Suzuka smiled as she did a motion with her fingers, and the little terrible terror left the hokage as it quickly scampered back up her arm, to rest around her shoulders once more. "I believe that takes care of that, little problem." Suzuka said softly. The hokage sent a ANBU to get Kakashi Hatake. Suzuka wasn't happy about having Kakashi living with her for two years but she didn't have much of a choice.

_I hope the boys are okay. I'm really not sure how my dragons are going to handle Kakashi, living on the island. _Suzuka thought silently as she waited for Kakashi. Ther terrible terror then gently nipped at her ear. She then smiled as she wondered how Kakashi was going to handle the fact he will have to ride a dragon. _Oh Kami, Kakashi is going to kill me._

"Hokage-sama, I still don't want anyone to know that Naruto is alive." Suzuka said firmly.

"I understand and I agree with you. Only Kakashi, and myself will know the truth about Naruto. So tell me are you going to change Naruto's last name?" The Third asked making Suzuka smile.

"I will let Naruto decide, if he wants to keep his last name Uzumaki or change it to Namikaze. It will be his choice, I might even allow him to take on my last name. I'm not entirely sure yet." Suzuka said calmly with a smile on her face. The Terrible Terror yawned and looked a tiny bit bored.

"So tell me how do I reduce my work load?" The third asked her.

"You mean you never knew that Minato, always used the Kage Bushinn to help him with his work?" She asked with a smile. The third Hokage stared at her before he began to bang his head onto his desk. Susuka stared at this flatly. _I was right...this village is full of idiots, and it hasn't changed a bit. I honestly find this just sad and even a tiny bit pathedic_. Suzuka thought to herself.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**All Disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**Anyways please Read, Review, and I really hope all of you, are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Meanwhile on the Island of Dragons. Naruto and Ryou were looking uneasy as they were trying to debate how they were going to do this. The the adult Hideous Zippleback was getting more frantic and was it was getting more frustrated. Naruto and Ryou both gulped as they stared at the dragon. "I'll take the left head..." Naruto said.

"Right...and I'll take the right head." Ryou said.

They both slowly approached the dragon. Both dragons' eyes snapped towards the two young humans. Naruto and Ryou, were taken back by the madness as well as the blood lust that was clearly seen in the golden yellow eyes that was clearly seen in the two heads of the dragon. Both heads growled threatening at the boys. One head opened it's jaws to reveal sparks as the other head had dark green gas seeping from it's mouth.

"Ryou...that gas is highly flammable...if the left head sparks that gas...we're toast." Naruto said as he figured how this dragon most likely breathed or produced fire.

"Yeah no kidding...tell me something, why doesn't this dragon look too happy too see us?" Ryou asked frowning.

"It thinks we're going to hurt it..." Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes.

"So how do we get anywhere near it?" Ryou said.

"We talk to it, and don't make any threatening moves." Naruto said. "Hey nice dragon...my friend and I are going to help you... Nice dragon."

"Nice dragon...very pretty dragon...Naruto and I are here to help you. Easy." Ryou said.

The dragon's lips peeled back too reveal it's fangs as both heads roaored in rage. The right head then breathed out the dark green gas and The other head ignited the gas. Naruto and Ryou were horrified as the fire rushed towards them. Suddenly Toothless slamed into Naruto, pushing him out of the way. Toga's body crashed into Ryou's knocking him out of the way, before making it's body burst into flames as it held it's ground allowing the fire too brush over it's skin with no problems. Toga then roared at the zippleback. Naruto looked at toothless who was growling at the zippleback.

"Toothless..." Naruto said as Toothless stood beside Toga as both baby dragons roared at the zippleback.

"Toga..." Ryou said.

The zippleback was getting more frantic and more enraged because of it's situation. The two baby dragons were holding their ground and were growling at the adult zipplenback. Naruto and Ryou shared a look.

* * *

Nuka yawned as he woke up only to find the two human child missing. Nuka screeched in alarm as it jumped up to it's feet frantically looking around for them. That was when Nuka could hear the roars of a zippleback and fear gripped Nuka's heart as it rushed towards the sounds of the roars. Also Nuka began to growl threatening in rage as he hurried towards the roars. Hoping to reach the children in time.

* * *

"We need a new plan Naruto...Toga and Toothless wont be able to fight that dragon, their only baby dragons up against an adult." Ryou said as he looking at the sceene before him before looking back at Naruto.

"Agreed that was way too close...Okay then we try too pull it's heads free from behind. Toothless, Toga, keep it busy! Ryou with me." Naruto said as he jumped too his feet as did Ryou.

Toga and Toothless shared a look and they both nodded as they were keeping the adult zippleback's heads busy. Naruto and Ryou managed to climb up onto the back of the adult dragon as roared as shook its body trying to knock the two young humans off of it. It wasn't an easy climb for the two boys but they managed to reach the back of the necks of the dragon. Ryou and Naruto then began pulling on the dragon's necks as their feet braced against the tree trunk to help them as they pulled.

"We are trying to help you!" Naruto yelled as he pulled with his arms and pushed against the tree trunk with his legs like Ryou was doing.

"Come on and help us pull your self free big guy...We are trying to help you!" Ryou growled.

The zippleback roared, and began to pull it's heads back. Suddenly the tree trunk gave a sicken crackle sound, and then suddenly both heads became free, the sudden force caused Naruto and Ryou to scream as they fell off the back of the dragon hitting the ground. "Ow..." Naruto and Ryou moaned in pain. The zippleback shook their heads and growled down at them.

"Uh oh..." Naruto and Ryou said seeing how the dragon stared down at them fully free. "Nice dragon?" They said nervously

Toga stood protectively infront of Ryou as it roared. Toothless did the same thing for Naruto. The zippleback roared down at them as it lunged for them. Naruto and Ryou screamed. Before the zippleback could do anything to harm the dragon pups or the two young humans, it was suddenly sent flying sideways away from them. Naruto and Ryou's eyes widen as they looked at Nuka who roared in rage as he stood his ground glaring at the zippleback looking ready for a fight. The zippleback hissed, and retreated into the forest. Nuka then snorted before he turned his head towards the two dragon pups, and his human's charges. It clear as day to tell and see that Nuka was furious.

"We are so dead." Naruto said as Ryou nodded.

Nuka then growled as it approached the two humans and nudged them to get up which they did. Toothless and Toga almost flinched under Nuka's sharp glare towards them. Nuka then nudged the two humans to start walking back towards the house which they did as Toothless and Toga walked beside their humans. Naruto was startled when toothless' muzzle touched the open palm of his hand as they walked. Naruto then smiled as Ryou's dragon did something similar to Ryou making Ryou smile. Nuka was watching them intently. If anyone could speak or understand dragon language, Nuka was cursing them all out for giving him a heart attack, and himself for falling asleep like that.

"Let's not tell mom about this." Naruto said.

"Agreed...looks like you managed to befriend Toothless." Ryou said grinning.

"Yeah..." Naruto said with a fox like grin on his face. Toga and Toothless looked at eachother and seemed to smile at one another as well.

* * *

Meanwhile in Kohona at Kakashi's apartment. Kakashi had calmed down from his crying fit. However he was startled when he heard knocking on his door. Calming himself down some more, he stood up, and approached his front door. He then opened it only to see a ANBU standing there. "Kakashi Hatake, The Hokage wants to see you in office immediately." The ANBU said.

"I'll be right there." Kakashi said firmly as the ANBU vanished. Kakashi grabbed his mask, before he shunshinned to the Hokage's office after he shut his apartment door.

Kakashi appeared in the Hokage's office only to be startled by the sight of woman sitting in a chair with a small dragon curled around her shoulders as it hissed up at him. The woman's very appearance was very familiar to him but for the life of him he couldn't remember seeing her. She was a year older then he was. She sat there ever so calmly. Her hand gently scratched under the dragon's chin as the Hokage dismissed all his ANBu's from his office once more as he placed up the silencing barriers once more. "Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"Inu, remove your mask." The Third said as Kakashi did what was asked of him. "Kakashi, meet Suzuka. The mistress of Dragons."

"The bounty hunter with the army of dragons?!" Kakashi asked in alarm.

"The very same." Suzuka said flatly with a bored exspression on her face as she watched how Kakashi looked ready to freak out badly.

"Kakashi...The reason why I asked you here, is because Naruto is alive." The Third said. Kakashi's eyes widen at this information, before the room started to spin, and he suddenly hit the floor in a dead faint. The third's eyes widen at this in alarm.

"Well...that went well. You still sure, that this is a good idea, Hokage-sama?" Suzuka asked as she smacked her face. The terrible terror, jumped down from her shoulders, and began to poke Kakashi's still form before climbing onto his chest as it stared down at Kakashi's face as it growled slightly.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**All Disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**Anyways please Read, Review, and I really hope all of you, are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

"I didn't think Kakashi would faint like that." The third said in concern as he stood up too check on Kakashi. The terribvle terror sat up on Kakashi's chest and was now making funny faces down at him.

"Seriously? The poor guy believed Naruto was killed by dragons for hours, and then you suddenly tell him that Naruto isn't dead. Of course he's going to faint if not have a bloody heart attack or freak out when he wakes up." Suzuka said as she stared at the Third Hokage with a look of disbelief. "I'll telling you this is a bad idea...Hokage-sama. Kakashi living with me for two years...this a disaster waiting to happen."

"Suzuka...please for Kakashi's sake, also I'm sure it will be fine." The third said looking at her as he ignored Kakashi who was still passed out on the floor. The terrible terror was patting Kakashi's face softly as it growled softly.

"Fine...Fine, but do not blame me if Kakashi, comes back missing limbs because he pissed off one of my dragons, Hokage-sama. I'm not responsible for his stupidity." Suzuka said throwing her hands up.

"I understand. However I believe we should wake Kakashi up now." The third said as he remembered Kakashi.

"Allow me, Hokage-sama." Suzuka said before she then whistled making the terrible terror suddenly look at her. She did a motion with her hand before pointing at Kakashi's arm. The terrible terror then had almost a evil possessed smile on it's little face. It jumped off Kakashi's chest as it approached Kakashi's left arm. It then opened it's mouth wide, and chomped down hard into Kakashi's arm. The third Hokage's eyes were comicaly wide at this, just as Kakashi woke with a scream of pain as he shook his arm as the terrible terror growled as it hung on his arm from it's jaws almost biting down mauch harder.

Tears could almost seen in Kakashi's eyes from the pain of the dragon's small jaws on his arm. Kakashi had somehow jumped to his feet when he had awoken. "GET IT OFF, ME! GET IT OFF!" Kakashi yelled almst frantically as he shook his arm desperately hoping too knock the dragon of his arm. Suzuka smirked as she struggled to keep herself from laughing from what she was watching.

The third hokage made a sound like he was clearing his throat, but it was actually surpressed laughter. Suzuka sighed as she relized her fun was over, she then did a quick shrill whistle, and the terrible terror released Kakashi's arm almost insteantly when it heard her shrill whistle. The terrible terror dropped to the floor, landing on it's feet as it ran back over to Suzuka who reached down and picked it up. Shen then held the terrible terror in her arms.

"Good boy." She whispeared to the dragon as she held it like a cat in her arms. The terrible terror gave a happy purr like sound as it's yellow eyes were watching Kakashi intently as it licked it's lips. Kakashi was looking down at the bite mark on his arm, It's sharp needle like fangs had drawn blood, from where the fangs had sank into his skin. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the terrible terror.

_Great now that thing, has a taste for human blood._ Kakashi thought as he glared at the small dragon in her arms.

"That thing better not be poisonous...or i'm a having a fancy pair of dragon hide gloves..." He said firmly. Suzuka's face darkened as her hair almost flared outwards in a very scary and yet familiar way to way Kushina's hair use to flare outwards from it's ponytail.

"Touch any one of my dragons, and I swear you'll regret ever being born. Also terrible terrors aren't poisonous, Kakashi." Suzuka snarled in a deadly tone.

"Enough...Kakashi, Please sit down so we can finish this talk." The third said hoping to end their argument before things got worse.

"May I ask why she's here?" Kakashi asked as he sat down.

"Tch...you're not as bright as I thought you were." Suzuka said bitterly as she watched him.

"Watch it lady, or else..." Kakashi hissed at her.

"Don't threaten me Kakashi, because i'm a lot worse then you can possibly imagine or you give me credit for. Also I don't make threats, I keep them, so go ahead and keep testing my patience...you might not like what will happen." She snarled coldly watching him. The Third Hokage paled a bit at her words. The terrible terror seemed to be almost grinning at this, before it climbed up, and rested on her shoulder once more. It's evil little grin annoyed Kakashi to no end.

"Oh really, and what are you going to do, if I don't stop?" He asked calmly making The third's eyes almost pop out of his head as he stared at Kakashi in disbelief at his words. Suzuka's eyes seemed to gleam in a deadly sort of way. The next thing Kakashi knew, that almost scared him half to death was a short blade sword had suddenly came crashing down between his legs only millimeters from hitting the area between his legs by a few millimeters. He looked up fearfully at a smiling Suzuka. His mismatch color eyes meet pale amethyst purple eyes that suddenly appeared more snake or dragon like depending on how you wanted to look into the depths of her eyes.

"Well...well, what do you know. I missed. Shall I try again?" She asked coldly as she smiled at him. Kakashi was sweating bullets as he stared at how close that had been. He shook his head no. The Third Hokage sat down rather quickly behind his desk. "Good...another remark like that, and your going under the most painful, and very permeant sex change ever possibly imagined. Like I warned your village before, don't piss me off." She then said in a very dark tone, that promised a fate worse then death if that was even possible as she yanked her short sword blade out of the chair.

The Third Hokage was still in disbelief of what just happened. _This woman is almost as scary as Kushina was if not worse...I never even saw Suzuka move let alone heard her when she moved. Maybe having Kakashi live with her for two years is a bad idea...however...it has to be done...for kakashi's sake as well as my own. _The third Hokage then composed himself as Kakashi was watching Suzuka like she was deadly venomous snake waiting to strike.

"Kakashi...Suzuka here, is Naruto's new guardian." The third said calmly.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS ABOUT HAVING THIS DEMON WOMAN, BEING NARUTO'S GUARDIAN!" Kakashi yelled in alarm and frear for Naruto's safety.

"DEMON WOMAN!? I'LL SHOW YOU A DEMON WOMAN!" Suzuka yelled as her hair flared outwards as her killing intent spiked dangerously. The terrible terror that was now on her shoulders reared up hissing in rage as it glared at Kakashi. Her right hand that was still holding her short blade sword tightened on the handle, until the her knuckles turned white.

"Kakashi, Suzuka has never once harmed this village, even though she has the power and ability to do so. Do not speak so harshly about her. Suzuka, Kakashi is only concerned about Naruto's well being please calm down. Now both of you, please calm down. So we can finish this meeting like reasonable adults." The third hokage said.

"Fine." Kakashi and Suzuka said both on edge and glaring at one another. Suzuka held the short blade sword before sliding it back under her sleeve of her shirt. The terrible terror calmed itself as it continued to watch Kakashi intently.

"Good...now let's calmly begin." The third said sighing.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Island of Dragons. Nuka led the two human boys back to the house as the two dragon pups stayed close to their humans. Naruto and Ryou went inside the house as Toga and Toothless followed them inside. "Uh Naruto are the dragons suppose to be inside?" Ryou asked nervously watching how Toga and Toothless were running though the house and jumping onto things.

"I don't know..." Naruto said just as Toothless ran foreward, jumped against a large bookcase as it knocked a large leather bound book off one of shelves of the bookcase. "Toothless!" Naruto yelled in alarm and in fear. He didn't need his new mom to be furious with them for breaking anything inside the house for allowing dragons inside the house.

Naruto was then confused as Toothless picked up the leather book it had knocked off the shelf, and carried it over to him, before it dropped the book. Naruto then picked it up. The cover held a metal crest on it that showed a dragon like face on the cover. "That looks like a dragon's face..." Ryou said as he looked over Naruto's shoulder. toga walked over to Toothless and sat down beside him.

"Yeah..." Naruto said as he opened the book too see hand drawn illistrations of dragons and their information was neatly written on the pages as well. "It's a book on dragons." Naruto said in wonder as he looked at the highly detailed drawings.

"This must be Suzuka-sensei's book on dragons...I bet she did all these drawings, and gathered all this information on each dragon species she's ever befriended or encountered." Ryou said in amazement.

"I bet when we're older we'll be adding pages to this book as well. I bet mom calls it the book of dragons." Naruto said grinning.

"I guess that means we have to work on our drawing and writing skills then." Ryou said grinning.

"Yeah...hey Ryou...do you think we should try to find mom a husband so he can be our dad?" Naruto asked. Ryou blinked at this.

"Hmmm...I think that would be awesome." Naruto said grinning. "However he has to be powerful, and he has to treat mom nicely as well as us."

"Hmmm I agree...Suzuka-sensei has been alone for so long...maybe we should find her someone around her age to make her happy. I bet Toga and Toothless can help us as well." Ryou said grinning.

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered as Toothless laid down beside him as Naruto and Ryou sat on the floor to be on the same level as their dragons as they looked through the book of dragons in silence.

Outside the house, Nuka sat on the ground in front of the door of the house as he watched the sky for his rider's safe return. Nuka might not be a happy dragon at the moment but he hoped his rider would return soon.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

**All Disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**Anyways please Read, Review, and I really hope all of you, are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

At the Hokage's office. The room had fallen into a very thick and very uneasy silence as tensions seemed to be running high. Third Hokage was sitting at his desk watching, how Kakashi and Suzuka were glaring at each other from the corners of their eyes. The terrible terror that was on Suzuka's shoulders jumped off her shoulders landing on the desk as it went to the third Hokage. The little dragon had grown bored and wanted attention from the Third Hokage. It growled up at the Third Hokage softly as it suddenly climbed up his arm and rested on his shoulders once more.

Kakashi had tensed looking ready kill the dragon, in order to protect the hokage as his hand rested where one of his kunais were located at. Suzuka however looked ready too pull her short blade sword out too attack Kakashi with it, should he make a move towards the small dragon. Kakashi was then taken back as the Third hokage, chuckled as he calmly scratched under the terrible terror's chin making it give out a loud purring like sound.

"Now then...I believe we should continue this meeting. Kakashi, so please calm down and relax. This little fellow wont hurt me, he most likely could if he wanted to." The Third said with an amused smile as he scratched the terrible terror under his chin again. Kakashi reluctantly relaxed as did Suzuka. However Suzuka inwardly smiled as she relized that the little Terrible terror had developed a bond with the Third Hokage. A bond between a human and dragon was precious thing.

_I might just have too leave the little guy here...he's already attached to the Third Hokage. Hmmm...It would be for the best, that way the hokage, can have a secret body guard. That no one would be able to see coming or even prodict. Especially Orochimaru, if he ever tries something...Terrible terrors might be small but they powerful fire breathers, and can easily call others of their own kind to come aid them. Also it would make it easy for him to contact me._ Suzuka thought.

"Hokage-sama, why are you entrusting Naruto's care to-?" Kakashi trailed off as he just pointed at Suzuka. "Her." He finished. Suzuka's exspression clearly showed dislike and annoyance all rolled into one emotion as her eye twitched.

"I have a name so you better use it, Hatake." Suzuka growled under her breath. If Kakashi heard her, he did not respond to her words.

"Kakakshi, You know how this village treats Naruto...because of how the villagers treated him, he ran away, and could have easily been killed or would have easily died out there. It's a miracle that Naruto, managed to stumble upon Suzuka, and one of her dragons. From what I can understand Naruto, did place Suzuka in rather difficult situation. She had to make the choice of returning Naruto to a village that hated him, and would possibly try to kill him. Or give him a life that he rightfully deserves. Kakashi, you and I both know know we can't always be there for Naruto. We can't always protect him, because of our busy life styles. Naruto is only a child but he needs the love and support of a family. One he will not find here. Even if I do give custody of Naruto to you, the villagers would still find a way to hurt and attack Naruto. Also enemies of Minato's might figure out naruto's origins if he was in your custody. Suzuka might be a bounty hunter, however she commands an army of dragons as well as their nests. No one in their right mind would ever take on that many dragons alone, in order to go after one child. Even if the child is a jinchuriken. In all honesty, Naruto is much safer with Suzuka, then having him stay here in this very village. However she's allowing Naruto to decide, when he's older if he wants to return to this village by becoming one of our ninjas, or becoming a part of his own village. You know as well as I do that Danzo, has been wanting naruto for sometime to join Root..." The Third said.

"Did you just say Danzo?!" Suzuka asked as her exspression darkened as her killing intent spiked dangerously high. The terrible terror on the hokage's shoulders seemed to tense and become alert to Suzuka's killing intent.

"Yes...but why are you revealing such a strong killing intent all of a sudden?" The third asked almost turning pale at the sheer level of her killing intent. Kakashi was also tense and was almost turning pale as well even if he had his mask on.

"That crazy old geezer named Danzo, I have heard nothing but disturbing rumors of how he's been working with Orochimaru, and how he is secretly betraying this village. Besides doing other illegal activities." Suzuka said in a deadly and cold sounding voice as her eyes almost appeared to shift to more dragon or preator like eyes.

"What?" The third asked in alarm as well as Kakashi.

"How do you know this?" Kakashi asked her.

"Being a bounty hunter, as well as free agent with no ties to any village. Has it's advantages...I don't have too follow anyone rules or guidelines. Meaning in all honesty, I can actually blend into the illegal activities a lot better, then any of your highly trained spies or ninjas can. I have no back ground information, that anyone can trace me to, and since I'm like a phantom, I don't exist. So i'm not really a threat in their eyes. I tend to hear things, that go on in the underworld networks, a lot better then what Jiraiya can gather from his spy networks, since I have a few idiots that owe me some rather large favors. Look, the rumors have it that Orochimaru has creted his own little village, but he has inside help from a man name Danzo who has been secretly giving Orochimaru information for years, a plot too destroy Kohona in a few years time, and how Danzo has been kidnapping very talented children for his root programs. These children are from clans, orphanages or civilian families. These are just rumors, mind you...ones that I have heard in the underground networks. How true they are...I can't really say. I would have too shake the entire underworld network up, in order get any proof of these events. However from what I have seen and heard...I believe there is truth behind these rumors. I strongly advise that you don't trust this man at all, Hokage-sama. Former friend or not." Suzuka said firmly with a grim exspression on her face.

Kakashi let all the information sink in and sighed. "I agree that Naruto would be safer in Suzuka's care. However I don't fully trust her taking care of Naruto."

"Kakashi, she knows who Naruto's parents are besides the fact he is the Jinchuriken of the Kyuubi. I don't fully trust her either, however in a strange sense I feel as though I can trust her." The Third said calmly.

"How does she-?!" Kakashi began.

"Naruto looks to much like his father Minato Namikaze...Naruto was born around the time Kyuubi disappeared, and the last name Uzumaki I only knew of one Uzumaki in this village and her name was Kushina. I put all the information together. Wasn't that hard to do. I held Minato as well as Kushina at the highest respect and I was friends with them, Kakashi. I would die first before I allow any harm to fall upon their child." Suzuka said calmly in a firm voice.

"Okay but why am I here, then? Do I get a say in this or something?" Kakashi asked bitterly as anger, jealousy, and other emotions could be detected in his words.

The third sighed as Suzuka looked at him. "Kakashi, you'll be living with Suzuka for two years. Progress reports on Naruto's well being will be sent to me keep me up to date on his well being. This is a mission Kakashi, to help reassure yourself as well as to reassure me, that Naruto is in safe and in good hands in Suzuka's care. Durring these two years you'll be helping Suzuka train Naruto and the other boy." The third said

Kakashi sighed. "Fine...I accept this mission. However what happens if I find out that both children are not safe in her care?" He asked.

"Then you can take both boys, back to the hidden leaf village. I wont stop you." Suzuka said sighing as she startled him.

"Kakashi, you will have too reveal all of the evidence, and show strong proff, that Suzuka have placed those two boys in grave danger. Is that understood?" The third asked.

"Understood." Kakashi said. Felling a bit of relief about this.

"Good...now then I believe this guy goes back to you Suzuka." The third said as he looked at the terrible terror. The terrible terror had a look in his eyes that Suzuka knew only to well.

"Sorry but no...that little fellow bonded himself to you." She said almost bursting out into laughter at the look that the Hokage and Kakashi were giving her. "Look if I take him back, he'll just find his way back here, and would track you down. Which could cause a lot of problems, since dragons tend to hold grudges. So he's all yours. So now all I have to do is show you the simplist of commands and how too keep the little guy healthy and happy. Also this little guy can easily track me down, if you ever need me for something, and could send a message out to me just as easily." Suzuka said with a evil Cheshire cat like smile on her face.

The third's eyes widen as his jaw dropped. "What?!"

"Look...the little guy belongs to you now...so go a head, and give him a name." Suzuka said camly.

The third hokage looked at the little dragon on his shoulder that looked up at him, and looked into his eyes. "Zen." The third said making the dragon purr as it rubbed its head softly against the side of third hokage's face, before jumping down onto the desk. Suzuka chuckled as she showed the simple commands without words which the hokage mimicked and watched as Zen followed the commands without any hesitations. Including how to do the silent attack commands if needed. The third smiled as he looked at Zen who seemed to smile up at him. Kakashi was secretly impressed, even if he didn't fully trust the Mistress of dragons.

The hokage then dismissed the two from his office, just as he remembered the second part of Suzuka's deal. "Suzuka, you said how to reduce my work load?" He asked as Zen sat on the edge of his desk.

"You mean you never actually figured out, how Minato use to get all his paper work done so fast? It's rather simple...if you think about it. The answer is Shadow Clones or Kage Bushinns." She said with a warm smile as she slipped out of the office with Kakashi close behind her. Kakashi was confused as he heard Suzuka counting with a evil little smirk on her face. "3...2...1."

"WAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Came the the third Hokage's frustrated yelled closly followed by the sounds of thuds. Most likely from the Hokage banging his head on his desk for not thinking of that sooner.

"He's going to be just fine." Suzuka said softly as they walked out of the building. She paused before she then looked at Kakashi and frowned at him. "Well go pack for your mission, i'll wait for you at the gates." She said as was about to walk away.

"No, you're coming with me, so you can't suddenly ditch me." Kakashi growled grabbing her arm tightly. She turned to look at him with a dark look on her face.

"You have five seconds, to let go of my arm, or your going too be regretting it latter. Because I can make your next two years, hell on earth." She growled at him in a low deadly tone.

"Go a head and try it." Kakashi snarled at her with the same tone as he glared at her.

"Fine...you had your chance Kakashi...Just don't say, I didn't warn you." She growled as Kakashi shunshinned them to his apartment. "Nice home..." She said flatly as she glanced around Kakashi's livingroom since that is where they appeared at. He released her arm as she rubbed it. "Tell me something...do you treat all the girls you meet like that or am I just the lucky one?" She asked coldly.

"Just the ones I don't trust. Look just don't touch anything, and just sit on the couch." Kakashi growled as he stormed off to his bedroom.

"Think I'll stand." She growled under her breath as she looked around the apartment. _Still just as depressing as before if not worse...You never really recovered from your father's suicide, Obito's death, Rin's death or Minato and Kushina's deaths have you? It mostly doesn't help that...you still believe Zuka's dead...if only you knew Kakashi. _

Suzuka stood there glancing around as Kakashi stepped back into the living room fully ready to go. How long she stood there glancing around she wasn't sure. They both then shunshinned to the gates of Kohona, and began walking down the path away from the village in complete silence. "So how far to your home?" Kakashi asked as they walked breaking the silence between them. Suzuka said nothing as evil laughter was going off inside her head. Kakashi began glaring daggers at the back of her head as they reached a clearing in the woods. Suzuka eventually stopped. "Why are we stopping?"

Suzuka didn't answer as then gave a shrill whistle just as Flare landed before Kakashi and her as it roared at them. Flare glared towards Kakashi before it walked foreward as Suzuka rubbed Flare's muzzle. "Easy girl...he's a friend." She said softly to the dragon before she turned to face Kakashi. "This is our ride." Suzuka said calmly as she swung her self up with ease onto the Flare's back. Kakashi just stood there staring at her and at the dragon. "Well are you coming?" She asked in annoyance.

"I'm not riding that thing." Kakashi said looking tense.

"Kakashi...get on the damn dragon." Suzuka said in a bored tone as she looked at him while her eye twitched in annoyance.

"No way in hell, am I doing that! I'm not riding a dragon!" Kakashi yelled as Flare growled at him. Suzuka then sighed as she looked at him.

"Fine. Have it your way, Kakashi." Suzuka said as did a motion on the dragon's neck, and Flare shot up into the air as they disappeared. Kakashi stood their in disbelief that she just ditched him.

"THAT'S REAL FUCKING MATURE! SUZUKA!" He yelled at her. Unaware that Flare was coming back from behind at an alarming speed. Suzuka had a evil smile on her face just as Flare grabbed Kakashi from behind, while yanking him up off the ground as he screamed as he frantically held onto the dragon's feet that were gripping his shoulders. While he watched how the ground got futher and futher away from him. Suzuka looked down at Kakashi who looked up at her with an exspression of pure fear and hate towards her.

"Having fun yet?" She asked with a evil smile.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Kakashi yelled at her.

"Okay have it your way...Flare, drop him." Suzuka said calmly. Kakashi's visable eye widen in horror just as Flare suddenly dropped him. Kakashi began to scream as he began falling towards the ground. "Flare...catch." Suzuka said as flare dived down after kakashi, and swooped down under him, making Kakashi land right behind Suzuka who leaned foreward slightly. "Good girl." She chuckled. Flare growled as it flew quickly back towards the island with it's two riders on its back. Kakashi held on for dear life, his arms wrapping around her waist tightly.

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" He snapped at her.

"Maybe I did...maybe I didn't...you said you wanted down. Never specified how you wanted down." She said calmly.

Kakashi glared at her. "So where exactly do you live?"

"Just shut up and enjoy the flight." Suzuka said in annoyance. Kakashi said nothing as he held onto her.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

**All Disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**Anyways please Read, Review, and I really hope all of you, are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

On the Island of Dragons Naruto and Ryou eventually placed the book back where Toothless hand knocked it off the shelf. Naruto however then noticed something sticking out between two books. Curiousity got the better of him as he pulled it out to show a girl smiling as had her arms drapped around a boy's shoulders. The girl had short spikey dark burgundy color hair with natural lighter shades in her hair, dark amethyst purple eyes, she was wearing a crimson red kimono like shirt over a black shirt, a blash sash around her waist, red pants, black ninja shoes, and black fingerless gloves. Her head band was drapped around her neck. She was hugging a silvery spikey hair boy that had two dark color eyes. He was wearing a black mask that hid his face and dark clothing but he had the leaf head band on his forehead. A man who strongly resembled a much older version of Naruto stood in the background beside a woman with long red hair. A kid with spikey black hair was grinning as he had a pair of goggles on his forehead. A girl with grown hair with purple markings on her face stood beside him looking happy.

Naruto looked at the girl's head band, and noticed it wasn't a leaf head band. The head band that the girl had, held a twister like desighn on it. "That symbol...It's the symbol of the Hurricane village!" Ryou said with wide eyes of disbelief.

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked.

"It's a village that destroyed itself, because it was trying to find it's true leader...my mom often talked about it and use to draw that symbol all the time whenever she talked about it. She said she was originally from the hurricane village...However she said the village did terrible things, especially to a girl named Zuka Chrono...they betrayed her by murdering everyone she ever cared for before they left her to die. All because she refused to carry out one mission, a mission to kill a leaf jounin and his three students besides killing the Leaf's jinchuriken. Mom said, they killed Zuka Chrono because there was something about her that they feared besides the fact she failed her mission." Ryou said.

"Is this Zuka Chrono?" Naruto asked pointing to the hurricane ninja in the picture.

"Maybe, then again maybe not...it's hard to say. I never seen Zuka Chrono's picture before. For all I know that might even be Suzuka-sensei, when she was younger. Mom said the hurricane ninjas were never allowed to use their real names outside of the privacy of their own homes and families. Sometimes they had to dye their hair a different color or wear special color contacts to hide their true appearences. That's what mom said. Once the hurricane village fell, any survivors from that village, if there was any other survivors, they began using their their real names and appearences for the first time outside of the home or family." Ryou said sighing.

"Then...could Zuka, and Suzuka be the same person?" Naruto asked sadly.

"It's possible Naruto...people change when they get older. However the girl in this picture her eyes are a much darker shade of purple then Suzuka's sensei's. However that means nothing. I think it would be for the best to wait, and let Suzuka, tell us her past, when she's ready to tell us. However I remember my mom saying, that the true leader of the hurricane village, would be given a strange mark, a mark that would randomly appear on one's skin proving they are the leader. It's a mark that just appears on a person, it's got given to a person by anyone, the village itself would chose its leader. That leader could not choose someone too replace them as leader, only the village itself could choose someone. They say the hurricane village was a cursed village, because the village was built on sacred land, and the mark was made by spirits." Ryou said. Naruto looked at the picture before pushing it back where he found it.

"Do you know what the mark looks like, Ryou?" Naruto asked softly.

"Nope...not a clue. My mom said the mark shimmers as though it was a diamond, and that person would gain a power called the Fallen Screams." Ryou said.

"Fallen Screams?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, my mom became very spooked and freaked out when I questioned her about it...she said it was terrible power...one that that seems more suited to that of shinigami then that of a mortal. She would then snapped at me, and told me stop asking her about that deadly power." Ryou said sadly. Naruto sighed.

"I hope mom, returns soon." Naruto said sighing as he looked at how Toothless and Toga were watching them.

"Well...until Suzuka sensei, gets home...lets just try to spend time with our dragons." Ryou said grinning.

"Agreed." Naruto said laughing before he yelped as Toothless knocked him onto his back before collapsing onto him. Then with a evil grin toothless began licking naruto's face making him scream as he pushed against toothless. Ryou began too laugh like crazy, until Toga pulled the same stunt allowing Naruto too laugh at Ryou's misfortune once Toothless had stopped. The two dragons seemed to smirk as they eventually got off their humans as they stood up. The began wipping the dragon slobber off of them. However Naruto's hair now seemed to be standing on end as well as Ryou's.

"Yuck, we been slimed..." Ryou said.

"We'll need too take another bath...after mom comes home." Naruto said sighing.

"I hope their not planning on eating us, and that was just a test to see if we are tastey or not." Ryou said making Naruto stiffen. The two then shared a look before looking at their dragons that were smiling up at them.

"Ryou...don't give them any ideas." Naruto said frowning as Ryou smiled nervously at him.

* * *

In Kohona The third hokage looked at his new companion. Zen was watching him in concern after seeing his new human bang his head on a desk for a good solid ten minutes or so. It growled softly. Hearing foot steps the third hokage did a hand motion, and Zen insteantly flew up into the rafters of the ceiling and was looking down at his human as it watched as Danzo entered the office. Insteantly Zen's eyes narrowed as it lips pulled back to reveal it's sharp needle like fangs. The little dragon's tail swished back and forth angrily as it rolled it's shoulders looking eager too strike at the very second if it felt it's human was in danger. Zen's yellow eyes held a promise of death in them.

"Danzo, what is it?" The third asked tiredly as his eye glanced upwards briefly, onto to see how deadly Zen looked at the very second.

"Is it true, the boy is dead? The jinchuriken of kyuubi is dead and that Kyuubi is now free?" Danzo demanded.

"Sadly it is..." The third lied as he looked Danzo in the eye.

"I told you, that you should have allowed me to have the boy..." Danzo growled. "Now that blasted fox is free..."

"Danzo...get out of my office." The third said coldly as he was tempted too see what kind of damage Zen could do.

"I don't understand..." Danzo started while looking startled.

"I have paperwork, that I must get done...now please leave. If I have to ask again, old friend...you wont like the results." The third said in a warning tone. Zen's wings raised and spread outwards. The terrible terror in all honestly looked ready too fly down there and defend its human. Danzo was unaware of the dragon, had he looked up he would been scared to death of the little dragon.

"Fine...I'm going. I'm going" Danzo said as he left the room. The third sighed and slumped back in his chair just as Zen calm down and landed on his desk as it growled softly as it nudged the third Hokage's hand that rested on the desk. The third reached up and gently rubbed it's head making it purr.

"I should have asked Suzuka, for more information about you. Good boy, Zen." The third said with a smile as the terrible terror seemed to smile at him as it relaxed.

* * *

Meanwhile with Kakashi and Suzuka. Kakashi had grown bored of the silence between them, even though he was secretly enjoying the flight. "Are we there yet?" Kakashi asked her. She looked back at him.

"No not yet...Shit...I still have arrens that must be done." Suzuka growled.

"What kind of arrens?" Kakashi asked frowning.

"I need to buy the boys clothes, toys, more food, some training equipment, beds for them and you, and I need to kidnap a perverted toad as well." Suzuka listed off.

"Kidnap a perverted toad?" Kakashi asked rasining an eyebrow at her.

"Yep. Hang on, I'm making a quick stop." She said as Flare dived downwards making Kakashi yell and hang onto her waist as Flare landed gracefully outside a a small village. kakashi released her as she jumped off. She then quickly did a motion with her hand, making Flare shoot up into the before kakashi could get off. Kakashi screamed as he clung to the saddle for dear life while screaming death threats at Suzuka besides cussing her out. She smiled nervously upwards at the sky. "I'm sure he'll be just fine...he's just really going to hate me." She tried to reassure herself as she entered the village to do her shopping and look for Jiraiya at the same time.

* * *

Kakashi held on for dear life as Flare shot up into the air with him. Oh yes once he back on the ground...he was going get his revenge in some way on Suzuka. Flare growled a bit as it turned its head too peer over it's shoulder at its temporary rider. "Nice dragon." Kakashi said fearfully as he looked at the dragon. A evil glint appeared in Flare's eyes that Kakashi didn't like one bit. Flare the shoot foreward at an alarming speed as she began doing loop de loops, barrel rolls, and began downward spirals before pulling up at the last second, scarring the hell out of Kakashi.

"SUZUKA, IF I SURVIVE THIS, I'M GOING TOO FUCKING KILL YOU! BAD DRAGON! VERY BAD DRAGON!" Kakashi screamed as tears formed in his eyes just as the dragon roared in amusement. Flare only seemed to go faster and began pulling all kinds of stunts with her terrified passenger.

* * *

Suzuka began walking around buying things. However while she was shopping a girl who was about three years old began following her. The girl had had natural light orange color hair and sharp pericing golden amber color eyes, wearing a dark red dress and waked over to Suzuka and pulled on her pant leg making her look down. "Up, Now!" The little girl demanded.

_Oh come on! Not another kid, so soon! _Suzuka thought as she glanced upwards at the sky. However she sighed as she picked up the girl tod hold on her hip. The little girl smiled and clung to her. One of the villagers noticed the small child and snarled.

"Why the hell are you carrying that cursed little orphan brat?" A man demanded.

"I'M NOT A BRAT, YOU EVIL BASTARD!" The three year old snarled at the man. Suzuka smirked at the response.

"YOU YOU LITTLE-"

"Enough...You said, that she's an orphan right? Also why do you called her a cursed child?" Suzuka asked to make sure she heard everything correctly.

"Yeah...that's an evil cursed child...she can make things moves with a single thought, and can see the past present and future with scary accuracy...She's a damn witch!" The man snarled.

"I'M NOT A WITCH! YOU CREEPY OLD BASTARD!" The child snarled. Suzuka sighed, she would have to teach this kid some mannors.

"Well if she's an an orphan...I'll take her with me, since I can clearly see, that this place doesn't want her. Good day." Suzuka said as she walked pass the stunned idiot while carrying the child. Once she was far away from the man she sighed. "So what's your name, kid?" Suzuka asked as she looked at the child.

"Mai Kemuri." the child said in surprise.

"Well Mai Kemuri...I'm Suzuka, your new sensei and guardian." Suzuka said with a smirk. Mai smiled and hugged Suzuka tightly as Suzuka finished her shopping and even managed too find Jiraiya all at the same time. Suzuka smirked at Jiraiya's location. Perfect spot too swoop down and grab the old toad without causing a mass panic. Suzuka left the village and did the shirll whistle as Flare landed with a very pissed off, and terrified looking kakashi who looked close to having a heart attack. Suzuka bet if his hair wasn't already silver, it would have been snow white by now.

"S-Suzuka...I-I'm going to kill you...I-if you...ever...ever do that to me again." Kakashi said struggling too get words to come out. Before Suzuka could say anything mai's eyes widen in delight and wonder. Mai stood on the ground beside Suzuka.

"I'll take my chances...Kakashi. You don't exactly scare or impress me." Suzuka said calmly.

"YOU HAVE A DRAGON!?" Mai yelled with startled exspression on her face. Kakashi looked down at the child, making his eyes widen in disbelief and shock. He then looked up at Suzuka.

"Do you make this a normal habbit of taking children!?" Kakashi snapped at Suzuka, who calmly placed child on the dragon as she showed the child were to hang onto before she swung herself up.

"As of the past twenty four hours, it seems to be a habbit of mine, now kindly shut the-" Suzuka started until Mai growled at Kakashi as she turned her head to glare at him.

"YOU'RE AN EVIL BASTARD, YOU KILLED RIN, AFTER YOU PROMISED OBITO TO PROTECT HER!" Mai snarled at Kakashi startling him as Suzuka resisted the urge to smack her face.

"Mai this is Kakashi Hatake, Kakashi this is Mai Kemuri...from what I understand she's able to see the past, present and even the future. Besides able too move objects with her mind. Mai, that wasn't nice, and you will appologise to him...now." Suzuka said.

"Sorry." Mai said as Kakshi said nothing to the little girl. Suzuka sighed as she made Flare fly upwards before making her swoop dowards towards Jiraiya, who Kakashi insteantly reconised making his eyes widen in horror.

"What are you doing!?" Kakashi demanded in fear after his little ride from hell earlier.

"Kidnapping the toad sennin, duh." Mai said as she looked at Kakashi.

"What she said." Suzuka said calmly with no emotions.

"Wait...WHAT!?" Kakashi yelled just as Flare snatched Jiraiya up making him scream and panic in the dragon's claws.

"Oh will you, shut the hell up, Jiraiya! If I wanted you dead, I would have done so by now!" Suzuka snarled before she smirked down at him as he looked up at her in disbelief. "However I never thought of you, as a screamer, Jiraiya."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Jiraiya snarled up at her even though he had a dark blush on his face.

"The mistress of dragons, name's Suzuka. When we reach my home, you and I need to talk alone." Suzuka said coldly as a promise of death seemed too be echoing in her words, making Jiraiya pale dramatically almost to the point his skin almost matched his hair color. The dragon flew quickly towards the Island of dragons.

"Look...if this is about me-" Jiraiya started.

"This has nothing to do about you being a peeping tom, you damn pervert!" Suzuka snarled as her hair flared upwards, while she had a deadly exspression on her face. Kakashi would be happy when he could get off the dragon and touch the ground again. He had enough flying for one day.

Soon an Island came into focus and they swooped downwards making Jiraiya scream, before he was dropped onto the ground gently, before the dragon landed behind him. Kakashi jumped off looking ready to kiss the ground as Suzuka carefully lowered Mai down to the ground before she swung herself off Flare's back. Jiraiya and Kakashi both stiffen when they saw thousands upon thousands of dragons all starring at them.

Suzuka smirked. "Welcome to the Island of Dragons...my home." She said as her eyes seemed to glow in a demonic sort of way as her hair seemed to flared outwards. Seeing Suzuka like this sent chills down Kakashi and Jiraiya's spines. They honestly felt like they were facing a true demon, who was standing before them or they were facing death itself, trapped in mortal form of a human. Suzuka then sighed as she turned her back on them as she started walking towards the house. Mai laughed and ran foreward down the trail towards the house.

_Holy shit...she's another_ _Kushina!_ Jiraiya thought in fear as he remembered how scary Kushina could be.

"I suggest you two better follow me, or else my dragons might see you as food. After all i'm not responsible if you return with missing limbs, Kakshi. Same goes for you as well Jiraiya." That was all it took to have Jiraiya and Kakashi to quickly follow her. They slowly began to approach Suzuka's house where Nuka sat infront of the door. He seemed annoyed, irritated, relieved and even pissed as he looks at his rider as well as her guests. However Nuka almost whimpeared when it saw another human child, who looked up at Nuka with a smile.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

**All Disclaimers are on the 1st chapter.**

**Please read, review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Nuka sits there whimpearing at the sight of Mai who is smiling up at him. Suzuka frowns since this isn't like Nuka at all. "Suzuka-sensei, what's wrong with your dragon?" Mai asked cutely.

"I have no idea." Suzuka said calmly, just as Nuka's head shot upwards and glared at her. Nuka then snorted as he turned his attention two the adult human males. _Great...Why do I have this feeling Naruto and Ryou, scared my dragon in some way? _She wondered.

"So why did you kidnap me anyways?" Jiraiya asked as he looked at the Mistress of dragons as her hand gently brushes against her dragon's neck. She then turned to look at him with a exspression that showed pure annoyance, irritation and pure rage. For a second Kakashi and Jiraiya thought they saw her eyes turned an bright icy blue color with a ring of bright errie purple with a glowing red slits in the center of them. However Suzuka's eyes remained their same pale ameythest purple color eyes.

"I'll deal with you, in a few minutes Jiraiya. Don't push it" She hissed in a deadly tone at him as she continued too stare at him. Images of Jiraiya being ripped in half by a Hideous Zippleback or a Snaptrapper sounded nice right about now.

"Hey pervert toad man...just so you know Suzuka-sensei is really pissed off with you, and if she had her way, she would honestly throw you too a Hideous Zippleback so you could be torn in half by the two headed dragon or throw you to Snaptrapper which is a four headed dragon!" Mai said innocently as she looked up Jiraiya, even though she had a sinister smile on her face.

_We need to work on mannors, and how not too be breaking into people's thoughts. _Suzuka thought in annoyance.

"Y-you're not a very nice little girl." Jiraiya said as he stared down at Mai who simply smirked at him.

"I might not be nice, but at least i'm not the one, thinking dirty thoughts about Suzuka sensei and wondering about what size her bust is. You're just a creepy old pervert." Mai said with a evil smile on her face.

Jiraiya freaked at Mai's words just as Suzuka's exspression darkened as she released her killing intent. Nuka suddenly beared his fangs and hissed angrily at Jiraiya. He then approached Jiraiya with his four wings in a high high arch position showing his agrivation and rage. Jiraiya fearfully began backing away as Nuka approached him. However he was more afraid, at how the other dragons, had suddenly hissed, and growled in rage giving this place a true evil, and a very dark atmosphere about this island.

Kakashi began too sweat bullets from Suzuka's killing intent as he inched away from Jiraiya, besides the fact of how all the dragons on the island suddenly reacted to her killing intent. Jiraiya paled as he felt as though he was seeing death trapped in a mortal form. "I'm not called the Mistress of dragons without a reason Jiraiya...so I strongly suggest you keep that dirty mind of yours in line...or else you will regret ever being born as I will personally throw you to a pack of dragons to be torn, limb from limb! Do I make myself perfectly clear?" She hissed in a deadly tone at him.

"Understood." Jiraiya said nervously. Suzuka wasn't fully convinced so she turned to Kakashi who insteantly stiffened when her sharp eyes landed on him.

"Kakashi, during your stay here...I'm holding you responsible for Jiraiya's well being and his actions. Since he's staying here for the next two years as well. By the way, welcome to hell on earth." Suzuka hissed as she turned, and walked swiftly towards the house. Her killing intent dropped and many of the dragons suddenly relaxed. Some dragons simply approached out of curiosity and to see what had happened as they also kept their distance. Nuka however still remained in a attack position as he hissed, and growled at Jiraiya. His lips were pulled back to reveal his sharp fangs, as his tail swished side to side in agrivation.

"WHAT!? Why am I being held responsible for-" Kakashi started as he stared at Suzuka.

"That's simple, it's because you read the perverted toad man's books...and you weren't very nice to Suzuka-sensei either. Count yourself lucky, Suzuka sensei isn't plotting on how to give you a permeant sex change or feeding you to a dragon yet. Though I personally think you would make a really ugly lady. However you might be Jiraiya's type though, if you got turned into a girl." Mai said with a smile as she quickly ran after Suzuka.

Kakashi was glaring daggers at Mai's retreating form as well as Suzuka's. Nuka meanwhile was snarling at Jiraiya as he still moved every so slowly towards him. "Suzuka...mistress of dragons...call your dragon...nice dragon...nice boy... SUZUKA!" Jiraiya called out fearfully in panic as he began to back way from the powerful and very deadly creature.

"Nuka...keep him pined right there, until I get back! If he so much as moves an inch, bite his useless head off!" Suzuka snapped coldly. Jiraiya then screamed as Nuka then pounced on him as it pined him to the ground. Jiraiya fearfully stared up at Nuka as he was snarling down at him. Jiraiya stayed perfectly still to afraid to move even a muscle from how Nuka revealed his fangs as his hot sulfer breath brushed against his skin.

Kakashi walked after Suzuka and Mai. "You're not really going to kill him are you?" He demanded as he followed Mai and Suzuka.

"Depends...on how badly he pisses me off. Like I told the hokage, don't hold me responsible if you return missing limbs." Suzuka said coldly as she glared at Kakashi before she turned and opened the door so she could enter her house with Mai and Kakashi following her inside.

"Nice home." Mai said with a smile as she looked around with a smile.

"I seen better." Kakashi said only to yelp when a hand suddenly smacked him, hard upside the head. He then glared at Suzuka who seemed to glare at him.

"Boys, i'm back." she said calmly as she turned her attention to Naruto and Ryou.

"Hi suzuka-sensei...huh? Is this our new teammate and who is-" Ryou asked as he walked foreward.

"AWESOME! YOU BROUGHT SOMEONE TO BE OUR, DAD!" Naruto cheered loudly. Suzuka and Kakashi both tensed as their eyes widen to the point their eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their head as the words sank in. Mai laughed at their reactions.

"Uh Naruto...I think it's too soon, too celebrate something like that." Ryou said to Naruto.

"Huh? Why's that?" Naruto asked.

"Look at their exspressions." Ryou said softly. Naruto looked at kakashi ad Suzuka too see how irritated the two looked, besides the fact of how freaked out they were.

"Naruto...sweetie, their is no way in hell...Kakashi ,and I will ever be that close." Suzuka said softly in irritation as she gives him a fake smile as her eye is twitching.

"It's true...she's not my type, Naruto." Kakashi said calmly as his eye began twitching as well.

"That's only because he's secretly lusting after the toad pervert." Mai lied with a smile just as Kakashi suddenly looked ready to murder her. She then bolted and hid on the other side of Suzuka who sent him a cold glare as well as silent warning to leave the child alone. kakashi sighed in defeat as Suzuka turned to look at the boys.

"Anyways this is Kakashi...he's only here to help with your training...for the next two years." Suzuka said as her eye twitched in annoyance before she glared hatefully at him once more. Kakashi then ignored her as he the approached Naruto, ignoring the glare she was sending him as he approached his sensei's son. Suzuka's exspression soften slightly, since she knew kakashi had been very worried about Naruto, besides the fact he been thrown on a emotional roller coaster with in the past twenty four hours.

So many enotions ran through Kakashi, seeing how his sensei's son really was alive and unharmed. He then crouched down to Naruto's level, before he could say anything to Naruto. Toothless suddenly jumped over Naruto's head, as Kakashi was then suddenly knocked over. Toothless had crashed into his chest, as Toothless pinned him to the floor. Toothless then snarled before he roared into Kakashi's startled face, while showing Kakashi his sharp fangs in his mouth. Kakashi tensed as he stared up at the young dragon in fear. Even a baby or a young dragon could be deadly.

"Toothless!" Naruto yelled in disbelief just as Suzuka chuckled at this.

"Good boy...Toothless...good boy." Suzuka said with a warm happy smile on her face as Kakashi sent her a dirty look as he silently cursed her out. He didn't dare move as Toothless remained on his chest, glaring down at him and hissing threatening at him.

"Mom?" Naruto asked her. Suzuka smiled at him as she approached.

"Toothless is just being protective of you, Naruto. Also I see you made friends, with Toothless during the time, I been gone." Suzuka said with a smile.

"Yes, mom...Toothless, and I are partners as well as friends now!" Naruto said smiling.

"YOU GAVE NARUTO, A DRAGON!?" Kakashi yelled in horror, when everything clicked together. Toothless growled making Kakashi shut up.

"Yes...I also gave one to Ryou and the third Hokage as well...besides during your time here, you might even find a dragon of your very own, as well as Jiraiya." She said sighing. "Besides I plan on giving Mai her own dragon as well. So man up, and stop being a hatchling, Kakashi." Suzuka said calmly with a bored exspression. "Naruto sweetie, this guy here isn't going to be your new father. We don't exactly get along."

_At least not yet. Kakashi-san is perfect for you...mom. I'm sure Mai and Ryou can help me get you two, together._ Naruto thought to himself as he smiled. Kakashi and Suzuka suddenly felt like trouble was approaching but pushed the feeling away.

Ryou looked at Mai. "Kakashi-sensei, made Suzuka-sensei mad earlier."

"I see...I'm Ryou, and this is Toga." Ryou said as Toga walked over with a soft growl.

"Mai Kemuri. I don't have a dragon yet." Mai said with a smile.

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my dragon, Toothless!" Naruto said with a smile as Toothless jumped off Kakashi, and approached Mai.

Kakashi stood up as Suzuka looked at Kakashi. "Watch the kids, and don't touch anything." She said coldly to him. Kakashi sighed since he knows she's off to talk to Jiraiya.

"Mom, where are you going?" Naruto asked her.

"I have to deal with your god father. We need to talk, after our talk...we'll help Mai find a dragon. So for now be nice to Kakashi, and if he gives you a problem tell Toothless and Toga to take him down." Suzuka said sweetly before she left the house closing the door behind her. Kakashi stood there looking at the three kids and two dragon pups. They looked at him and they then walked pass him to talk silently with one another. Kakashi sighed. He couldn't help but feel like the third Hokage suddenly sent him on a suicide mission.

* * *

Jiraiya laid there under the dragon until Suzuka finally returned. She walked over to the two before sighing. "Nuka...let him up." Suzuka said calmly as Nuka got up off of Jiraiya allowing him too finally stand up.

"What do you want to talk about?" Jiraiya asked her coldly in annoyance as he brushed himself off. Nuka snorted as he continued to glare at Jiraiya, however Nuka had calmed a little bit, however it was clear Nuka did not trust him.

"Look, I know about Naruto Uzumaki, who is your god son, besides the fact he is the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. I also know that Naruto is Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze's son." Suzuka said coldly.

Jiraiya suddnely pulled out a kunai and was greeted by a short blade sword at his neck. He was startled at how fast she had moved. She was much faster then she appeared to be since he didn't even see her move. It was now obvious that this young woman before him wasn't no ordinary bounty hunter, she was obviously a highly trained kunoichi. If he had to guess her skills, she was somewhere ranked from a high level jounin, to even possibly senin.

"Jeez, what is it with people, always yanking their damn weapon out at me, whenever I just want to talk calmly without any damn violence?!" She asked in annoyance before she look Jiraiya in the eye. "Before you do something stupid, and get your self killed, Jiraiya. Can we just talk like reasonable adults, without any form of violence? I'm really not in the mood for a fight, also Naruto is now in my care, as well as being under my protection, and lastly I have the third's permission to take care of the boy as my own before you go accusing me of kidnapping or something. Lastly I would die first, before I allow any harm fall upon Naruto. I cared for Kushina and Minato a lot, and I was friends with them. Look...I just want answers to my questions, and I will even answer any question you might have about me. However our conversation stays strickly between us, understood?"

"Fine...but you better exsplain everything to me, and I mean everything." Jiraiya growled.

"I will...now do I have your word, that you wont attack me, as I give you my word, that I wont attack you, or have any of my dragons attack you while we just simply talk?" She asked coldly.

"Fine...however I still don't trust you, not one bit." Jiraiya said glaring at her.

"The feeling is mutual, Jiraiya. Believe me the feeling is mutual." Suzuka said coldly as she glared at him. She then moved her short blade sword away from his throat, just as he places his kunai away. Nuka was slightly on guard but Suzuka does a movement with hand making Nuka back away and head back towards the house.

"You're obvious well trained as a ninja...what village are you from?" Jiraiya asked her.

"The village hidden in the hurricane winds, the hidden hurricane village...Or better known as the cursed village of spirits. My village had so many rumors, names and reputations about it. However seeing how was built on sacared land, it's only naturally people would believe the village was or is possessed by spirits besides being cursed. Besides the stories of how the people, from that village are cursed or even possessed by spirits. Making them have supernatural abilities or having a very dark errie presence about them. Trust me I heared all all the stories since the day I was born in that village. Some of the stories hold a tiny bit of truth to them, and the rest of the stories are total bull shit." Suzuka said calmly with a bitter tone to her voice. Her eyes showing her conflicted emotions for her former village or what was left of it anyways.

"Your one of the survivors of the Hurricane village." Jiraiya said in disbelief as she nodded. "I'm surprised you didn't-"

"I was betrayed, and left for dead by own village, before it turned into ruins...do you think I would go another village, so they could betray me, and leave me for dead, like my own village did! All because the village it self had chosen a child to be their next leader, the same child who had refused too carry out the assassination orders to kill your student, as well your student's three charges, besides the Jinchuriki of the kyuubi. That same child who had became friends with all of them, grew to attached to all of them, as well as getting too attached to the leaf village, and even saw all of them as part of her own family, despite the fact she was from another village. Since that was the very reason, of why she failed her own mission, and never carried it out." She snapped at him.

Jiraiya then reached out suddenly grabbing her left wrist, and pushed the sleeve upwards only to alarmed by the sight of a symbol, that shone, glittered and even looked like a cut diamond fused into her very skin. The symbol was the kenji symbol for Wind. Jiraiya's eyes widen as he then looked up at her in alarm, shock, surprise and disbelief all rolled into one. Suzuka however was now silently screaming, and cursing at herself, mostly because of her big mouth, and for saying to much.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

**All Disclaimers are on the 1st chapter.**

**The information I used for the Night Fury was from the movies and from a small booklet I have that came with How Train My Dragon 2 Sountrack. I do not own any of the info, just borrowing some facts and info from them, and from my memory. Do not own.**

**Please read, review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Jiraiya looked down so he continue to stare at the mark on Suzuka's arm. He then gulped, he had heard all kinds of rumors about the leader of the Hurricane village. The Hurricane village leader was always called the Taifeng-kage, if he remembered that correctly. It's true that he never meet the Taifeng-kage before in person. The hurricane leader known as the Taifeng-kage was somewere ranked a SS rank nin, and had very large, flee for your very life and never engage this person type of warning in the old bingo books. This was why no village had ever dared to attack the hidden Hurricane village, in fear of the unknown and the supernatural abilities the village was rumored to have.

Jiraiya had seen the previous Taifeng-kage in a fight before, and he swore to never, ever engaged anyone who was the Taifeng-kage. Hell, he refused to even talk about what he had seen and witnessed that day. The memories of Taifeng-kage slaughtering several teams of high trained hunter nins in only two graceful moves without taking any damage. He remember those eyes of dark blue with a ring of dark purple with the blood red slit in the center of them as the image of entire ghostly army of fallen nins seemed to practically stand there behind the person.

_I wasn't exspecting her to be the Taifeng-kage. I was hoping I was wrong about my suspicions...I have a feeling she wasn't supoose to reveal that much information about her self. Though I think I have a very good idea who she is or was. _Jiraiya thought to himself.

"Jiraiya...you have two seconds to let go of my arm, before I decide to go against my word and just kill you right this second." Suzuka growled at him. Jiraiya released her arm like he suddenly been burned. She yanked her sleeve down as she glared at him.

"Y-you're the Taifeng-kage?!" He yelled fearfully.

"I don't like being reminded, how i'm the suppose leader of a village, that destroyed itself with in its very own walls because of sheer jealously, corruption, greed and for those seeking more power. Forgive me if I sound rude but kindly back off! This conversation about my past is over." Suzuka growled in annoyance.

"You're Zuka Chrono, aren't you?" Jiraiya asked remembering a hurricane kunoichi that was often seen with Minato, Kushina and his three students.

"I just said this conversation, about my past is over!" She snapped.

"Suzuka...please just answer my last two questions." Jiraiya said.

"Fine...Zuka Chrono was a fake name I used. Everyone in my village had to use fake names since no one outside of your clan, familily or home was ever allowed to speak your true name. Fake names were given to everyone who lived in the Hurricane village. Just so happened the former Taifeng-kage before me, somehow learned of my biological name when I was born, and decided to shorten my real name for my fake name hense the reason why I was called Zuka...Chrono was just something the Taifeng-kage had always called my clan. Chrono is also a fake clan name." Suzuka said bitterly.

"So what's your true last name?" Jiraiya asked her as she crossed her arms and sighed.

"Demos. Suzuka Demos is my true name. I'm done talking about my past, let's get back to the real topic at hand here." Suzuka said coldly.

Jiraiya had no information about the Demos clan, he knew the Chrono clan were famous for their time freeze jutsus. Seeing how the Crono clan really was the Demos clan it sort now made some sense. These were the only known jutsus that could not be copied by the shanigan or seen by the bakugan. "I can't belive this...My godson is being raised by the Taifeng-kage...If Minato was alive, he would be freaking out badly because of who you really are...so how did you end up having custody of Naruto? Also have you told Kakashi who you are? I mean Kakashi when he learned you were dead as will Minato, Rin and Obito. Kakashi was absoultly heart broken, and even devastated by the news. Minato had gone to the hurricane village, hoping to adoupt you and your little brother. Kakashi really was in love with-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it!" Suzuka snapped so coldly and in a deadly tone, it had honestlyly startled Jiraiya. Her entire body shook with surpressed rage. She had suspicions back then, that Kakashi was in love with her, especially when Kakashi had begged her to stay in the leaf village. However she refused, simply saying she had to return home to little brother, who was the only family she had left and how he needed her. In truth she didn't really want to leave the leaf village, but her little brother needed her, and she was willing to shatter her own heart, in order to keep her brother safe, and happy.

Then two days latter, after she returned home from her failed mission, a mission she couldn't carry out because she got to emotionally attached. The Taifeng-kage died rather suddenly with no exsplaination, then the mark formed on her left arm making her scream in pain, in front of everyone in her village, during the funeral of their Taifeng-kage, The elders then announced her as the new Taifeng-kage. The pain she felt when that mark appeared, felt as though she was slowly being torn apart from the inside outwards besides the feeling of being set on fire intertwined all together. Then the betrayal happened a three days after the funeral of their leader, and she lost everything.

"Suzuka..." Jiraiya said frowning at her reaction as she violently shook her head pushing the memories away back to the darkest corners of her mind.

"Look it was a long time ago, Kakashi has moved on, and so have I. It's better to leave the past were it belongs...besides their is no point bring up old ghosts or past memories when they only cause the old wounds to reopen. So I'm asking for Kakashi's sake, and for my own sake Jiraiya, please keep your damn mouth shut about what you know, before I decide to just kill you." Suzuka said coldly.

"I get it...so care to tell me how Naruto came into your care?" Jiraiya asked with a frown.

"Naruto was abused, and he fled the village, after the villagers attacked him. He ran away in the fear for his life. He crashed into Nuka and me. He put me in a very difficult situation, but in the end I don't regret it. I took Naruto in too give him the love, safey, and care that he rightfully needs. So tell me where the hell were you, when he fucking needed you!?" She spat out angrily.

"He had Kakashi, and he had Hiruzen-sensei who happens to be the third hokage." Jiraiya said unaware he just caused Suzuka's temper to rise even more, then what she was already feeling.

"The third hokage can only do so much, also kakashi was busy as a ninja accepting missions since he was in ANBU! However you're the boy's fucking god father, and it was your responisiblity to raise him! Naruto, needed the love, protection and support that only a family can provide for him, especially since he is the jinchuriki! You of all people should know how the village, would treat the Jinchuriki of kyuubi, especially right after the village had been viciously attacked by the nine tails, and how many people were killed in it's wake of destruction! They would have only seen the fucking fox, not the poor innocent child who lost everything that night! I can never forgive Minato for what he did to his own son, or what the leaf village has done to an innocent child, there was other ways of how to deal with the kyuubi, Minato didn't have too kill himself like he did!" She yelled in rage.

Jiraiya frowned at her words. "I had no choice..."

"You always have a fucking choice! So don't give me, that fucking lame excuse! That's a piss poor of an excuse, one I have heard dozen of times, so don't even start with me! Yes, you had your spy networks...however spy networks can easily send you the secretive messages back to you, without you going to them in person, amite it you were out doing research for your little porn books and Naruto would have ruined your style. You claim you been searching for Orochimaru the traitorous snake sennin or trying to keep tabs on him which is most likely true, even though your spy networks could have easily done that for you. However Minato and Kushina made you Naruto's god father, his safety comes first. You could have taken the boy with you, your a fucking sennin for crying out loud! you could have easily protected that child or asked one of your summonings if they could watch the boy for a little while until you found a safe place to rest! I'm sure Kushina and Minato must be rolling in the graves right about now!"

"Be quiet...You don't know a damn thing! I left Naruto in the village, because it was for his own safety from-"

"The organization known as the Akatsuki? I know all about them...how they are planning on going after the tailed beasts...being a bounty hunter with no known past, i'm able to blend in illgal activities a lot better then any highly trained spy...I don't have anything on me, that can lead me back to any village. Do you think anyone in their right mind would take on the mistress of dragons who commands an entire army of dragons, as well as their nests? The Akatsuki is not that stupid to take me on...Dragons are much more dangerous then a tailed beast, and everyone knows that." She growled.

"People would have known...Naruto was Minato's son...he would have been in grave danger from his father's enemies!" Jiraiya snapped at her.

"People will still find out...Naruto's resemblance to his father is very strong. Hell, he looks like a mini Minato, when he was at that age! I was able to figure it shortly after seeing the child for the first time in a matter of seconds. His last name is Uzumaki, there was only one uzumaki in the leaf village which was Kushina...it's not that fucking hard to connect the damn dots of who his parents are! You might have have left him in the village for his safety but the sad truth truth he wasn't safe there! Also the hidden leaf village, is currently celebrating, because they all think Naruto has been killed by a dragon! However they also have fears of the Kyuubi's return. The third Hokage besides Kakashi, Ryou, Mai, yourself and me are the only ones who know Naruto is still alive. The third wants to keep it that way...that is why he gave me custody of Naruto because no one who dare to take on an entire army and nests of dragons, just to get to one child who happens to be a jinchuriki! Kakashi is here because the third doesn't fully trust me, so I have to send reports on naruto's well being, and Kakashi he is only here to watch me. The third also sent Kakashi here from falling suicidal." She snapped.

Jiraiya was quiet as he looked at her. "How bad was the abuse?"

"His malnourished, under weight, afraid I will return him to the leaf village, afraid the leaf village is going to kill him, afraid to ask for second helpings on food when he is still hungry, and acts like your going to hit him just for asking a simple question to you. So you tell me." She said coldly making Jiraiya flinch.

"I wasn't aware the abuse was that bad...hell if I had know...I-damn it." Jiraiya trailed off before he sighed in frustration, anger and silently cursed himself out.

"Look what's been done, has been done...only thing you can do is go foreward and make sure what he went through never, ever happens again. Look I wont lie, but that boy is lucky he's not dead, right now, Jiraiya. A small child being attacked by grown adults, could have killed him, easily and you know this." She said coldly. There was a sudden small exsplosion that startled Jiraiya, just as a small baby dragon suddenly rolled into Suzuka's ankle since it had just hatched. It looked up and yawned at her and Jiraiya. Her exspression soften at the sight of the baby dragon.

"What was that exsplosion?" Jiraiya asked as he blinked in confusion.

"Some dragon eggs when they hatch, have a tendacy too suddenly exsplode...this little guy most likely just hatched." She said camly as she watched as the baby dragon got up, shook it self off, stretched and then he ran back through the bushes to join it's siblings and mother.

"Speaking of dragons...how did you befriend a dragon anyways?" Jiraiya asked calmly as he looked at her.

"That's a story for another time." Suzuka said sighing.

"Fine...so for the next two years you want me, to stay here and help Naruto with his training as well?" Jiraiya asked.

"As well as being the godfather, that Naruto still needs. You raised Minato like he was your own son, in away you're also the boy's grandpa. I think it's onlky fair he gets to know his family, and I will need some help on how the hell, i'm going to help Naruto with the kyuubi's power. Since I have never trained a jinchuriki before."

"I see...fine. I suppose I could spend two years helping, and getting to know my god son. However when he's much older, I will be taking him away for extra training though then I'll return him into your care."

"Fine by me...However your also going to help me train Orochimaru's son, who is also my care as well as Mai. So you will be taking Orochimaru's son with you as well when their older." Suzuka said with a smile.

"Wait...what? WHAT!?" Jiraiya yelled as he freaked out by this information. Suzuka just stood there with an amused smile on her face.

* * *

Inside the hous Kakashi walked over to Suzuka's desk and looked at the scattered pappers that had bueatiful detailed images of dragons on them. He glanced at the book case, he was about to reach out for something when something sharp chomped down into his ankle making he yell in pain. "Suzuka-sensei don't touch anything." Ryou said glaring at him as Toga had been the one that chomped down into his ankle before releasing him.

"Your dragon, is not poisonous right?" Kakashi asked feeling unnerved by the sight of Orochimaru's son.

"No idea...also his name is Toga. You would have to ask Suzuka-sensei about that." Ryou said coldly as he strugged his shoulders as Toga growled softly.

"Or we could show Kakashi-sensei the book of dragons, and he can find out for himself." Naruto said as he walked over and grabbed the book of dragons as he handed it to Kakashi.

"Naruto...Suzuka-sensei said-" Mai began.

"She told Kakashi-sensei not to touch anything, she never said we could touch something, and hand it to him." Naruto pointed out to Mai.

"He has a good point." Ryou said looking Mai.

"True." Mai said sighing.

Kakashi then opened the book and flipped through the pages before he froze on Naruto's Dragon. The image was very detailed and bueatifully done.

**_Name: Night Fury _****_Class: Strike_**

**_Fire type: oxygen-shaped charges_**

**_Speed: 20 Attack: 15 Armor: 18 Firepower: 14_**

**_This dragon is the unholy off spring of lightning, and death itself._**

**_Never engage this dragon, your only chance...hide and pray it does not find you._**

Kakashi read silently to himself as his face turned pale with each word. _She gave Naruto a Night fury...the unholy off spring of lightning, and death itself. That doesn't seem so ba-NANI!? WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE THINKING, GIVING NARUTO THIS TYPE OF DRAGON?! _Kakashi thought in near hysteria of concern, fear and panic for Naruto's well being. He then began flipping through the pages of the book, and his face seemed to be growing paler and paler by the minute. Images or discriptions about the dragon, he landed on seemed more dangerous and worse then last one. Kakashi never noticed how Naruto, Mai and Ryou seemed to be growing concerned about him.

"Uh Kakashi-sensei...maybe you should sit down." Ryou suggested with a frown on his face.

"Too late." Mai said calmly in a flat tone just as Kakashi suddenly came crashing to the floor out cold. The book hit the floor landing open to the page of the Skrill. She then looked at Naruto. "You still want to hook this guy up Suzuka-sensei?"

"Yeah he seems perfect for her, besides he seems familiar to me and if he is who I think he is...then he's the best person to be my new dad!" Naruto said grinning as Ryou picked up the book of dragons, and shut it as he walked over to the book case and put it away as he sighed. Before he turned and walked over to his two teammates.

"And how exactly do you plan on getting Kakashi-sensei, and Suzuka-sensei together, Naruto?" Ryou asked him as he turned to face is two teammates as Toga and Toothless were busy looking down at the unconscious man on the floor.

"Leave that to me...I have a plan." Naruto said with a very sinister fox like grin on his face as Mai giggled and looked egar to hear the plan or she already knew what the plan was.

"I got a bad feeling about this, and something tells me this wont end well." Ryou said sighing as Toothless and Toga ran off to go play. Mai and Naruto then grabbed Ryou as then silently began to plan on their first mission together. Their mission, get Kakashi and Suzuka together before Kakashi has to return to his village.

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha at the Hokage's office, Hiruzen the third Hokage had left his office to use the rest room when Danzo empty the empty office. Unaware of two yellow snake like eyes were glaring down at him. Zen's lips pulled back, his shoulders rolling from his crouch position as his wings were in a high arch as his tail was swishing side to side showing his argrivation. A deadly, evil looking gleam could be seen in Zen's eyes as he silently dropped to the floor and scurried across the floor towards Danzo. Danzo being the trechorous creep that he was, opened the hokage's desk drawer as he started looking through files.

A loud hiss startled Danzo making him turn around but nothing was there so he went baclk to work as Zen scurried up the back of the hokage's chair and hissed again making Danzo stop and turn around. "Is someone there?" Danzo demanded but there was no answer Zen jumped from the head rest of the Hokage's chair and landed silently onto the desk, while he had a very evil sinister, predatory looking like grin on his face as it went into an attack position. Zen then hissed again making Danzo turn to face him. Danzo's face paled at the sight of the sall dragon crouched in an attack position. Zen then lunged at Danzo knocking him backwards as he sank his razor sharp needle like fangs, and claws into his face as his wings began beating wildly against danzo's head,

Hiruzen who just came out of rest room and was heading back to his office. Suddenly heard the screamsm and the commotion from his office that caused him to run to his office with several ANBUs right behind the third Hokage. When they entered the room Danzo was was failing around on the floor as Zen was slashing and biting at his face. Somehow during the short time spand Danzo's clothes had been ripped to shreds, and Zen's tail suddenly wrapped taightly around danzo's throat as it began too tighten.

"Holy shit is that a dragon?!" One of the ANBU's yelled in disbelief since he never seen one before until now.

"Zen enough." Hiruzen said in a strong commanding voice as Zen released his victum and flew over to the third hokage where he drapped himself across the Hokage's shoulders as he hiss loudly at Danzo who laid on the ground with deep bite marks in his face as well as deep scratch marks that were bleeding while he was gasping for air.

"T-that thing is yours!?"Danzo asked in horror and rage.

"Yes...this little guy was given to me from the mistress of dragons as sighn of friendship. She told me dragons were loyal to those they befriend and that this little guy has been highly trained too attack anyone it deems as a threat. From the looks of it you were going through my desk...why is that Danzo?" Hiruzen demanded as he reached up gently scratched Zen under his chin making him purr, even though his yellow snake like eyes never left Danzo.

"It wasn't me...it was that little-" Zen then suddenly sent a fire blast down at Danzo making him scream in fright at how close that was. Zen hissed and growled in rage at Danzo.

"I would suggest you speak the truth, or I'll let Zen finish you off." Hiruzen in a dark angry tone. Zen licked his lips and growled down at Danzo who gulped.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

**All Disclaimers are on the 1st chapter.**

**Please read, review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Danzo gulped as he stared at Hiruzen and at Zen who growled and even snarled down at him. "I was looking for a misplaced file...I thought it might have been-" Zen roared in rage and began to arch his wings in rage as his yellow eyes held a deadly look in them.

"Danzo...i'm loosing my patience." Hiruzen said coldly as he glared at him. Zen hissed loudly as he glared at Danzo.

"Fine I was looking for the ANBU register..." Danzo said only for Zen to fire another fireball down at the ground making Danzo roll out of the way. There was now two scorch marks on the floor. Thankfully the floor didn't catch roared in rage and then snorted as it glared at Danzo.

Zen then jumped off the Hiruzen's shoulders and flew over to the desk as he hissed. He looked down at the open desk drawer and saw the destrurbed file before hissing loudly in anger as he looked up, and began glaring at Danzo. Zen's tail was swishing angrily behind him as he remain in attack position as his yellow eyes glared at Danzo. Hiruzen walked over and saw what file was disturbed, and his face instead twisted into pure rage.

"Arrest Danzo, and take him immediately to Torture and Interrigation! Find out everything that Danzo has been up too." Hiruzen yelled as the ANBUs sprung into action and arrested Danzo right there on the spot as they took him away.

Zen then relaxed as he raised his front left paw, and suddenly waved good bye too Danzo, as Zen batted his large yellow eyes at Danzo. While Zen smiled innocently at him, who had looked back at the little dragon, just as he was being dragged out of the room. Zen then lowered his paw before anyone notice, what he just did. He then relaxed as he sat up straight, and wagged his tail. He looked up at Hiruzen who had just turned to face him unaware of Zen's action just seconds ago. Hiruzen then looked down at Zen who growled softly up at him, and Hiruzen gently patted him on the head.

"Good boy, Zen." Hiruzen said as he smiled. Zen then crawled up his arm, and drapped himself over Hiruzen's shoulders as he gently nuzzled the side of the hokage's face as he purred. Hiruzen then shut his desk drawer after he placed the file back in its location as he even locked it.

He then headed off to the mission room with Zen drapped across his shoulders. Zen's head was raised up scanning the people as they walked pass. His yellow snake like eyes were at full attention and looked ready too defend his human at any first sighns of trouble. Asuma who was just entering the mission room, nearly swallowed his lit ciggerette at the sight of his father with a small dragon drapped across his shoulders. He began coughing violently as Kurenai hit Asuma's back a few times. Zen then looked at Asuma who looked up in disbelief at the drgaon on his father's shoulders. Zen then gave a chirpy growl in a greeting towards them.

"Hokage-sama...their is a dragon...on your shoulders." Iruka said in disbelief and slowly while looking at the little dragon that glanced at him.

"Yes...his name is Zen, and he belongs to me. He was gift from the Mistress of Dragons." Hiruzen said calmly as though it was the most normal thing in the world to have a small dragon drapped across his shoulders. Zen then gave a happy purring like sound as the third reached up and gently scratched under his chin. The people in the mission room slowly went back to work, while casting curious filled looks towards the third Hokage and then to his dragon. Zen ignored them as he kept his large yellow eyes scanning the room for any trouble or any possible attacks.

Zen glanced at Iruka and scamped down the Hokage's arm. Iruka tensed as suddenly felt something and breathing on top of his head. Iruka's eyes glanced upwards only to meet zen looking down at him. "What are you doing on my head?" Iruka asked Zen who softly growled as his eyes landed on Mizuki. Hiruzen watched zen quietly and watched how zen was glaring at Mizuki. Hiruzen would need to ask Suzuka during the next time they meet if Zen was trained how too tell who was a threat and who was not a threat.

Zen looked back down at iruka and gave a chirpy growl at him. Iruka reached up calmly and plucked the small dragon off his head. Iruka then held him so they were eye level with one another. "You do not climb, onto people's heads." He softly scolded the dragon. Zen then leaned foreward, while bearing his fangs at Iruka, who suddenly looked nervous as well as being rather pale all of a sudden.

Zen then seemed to smile at him, before he suddenly slurped Iruka's face a few times, making some people in the mission room laugh at the sight. Iruka then handed Zen back to a laughing third hokage rather quickly, before he politely excused himself as he headed to the restroom to wash his face from the dragon slime. Zen purred as he went back up onto Hiruzen's shoulders. "Zen, behave yourself." Hiruzen said chuckling as he back to work. Zen glanced at Mizuki and narrowed his eyes at him.

* * *

Back on the Island of Dragons. Suzuka was watching Jiraiya in slight amusement. "OROCHIMARU HAS A SON! HOW!?" Jiraiya yelled.

"Well...when a man loves a woman-" Suzuka began.

"I KNOW HOW BABIES ARE MADE, AND WHERE THEY COME FROM!" Jiraiya snapped looking irritated and embarassed. "I don't need that kind of talk again."

"Relax...I was just having some fun, besides the fact you opened yourself up for that." Suzuka said calmly. "Look the boy's name is Ryou, his mother Shion, died earlier today,apprently she went through hell making sure the boy's father never knew about him. How Orochimaru and her ever got together I have no idea, and I honestly don't even want to know. Ryou's the same age as Naruto. Naruto and Ryou's dreams are to become new sennins, most likely that will be Mai's dream as well...also from the looks of it the Ryou doesn't want anything to do with his father, which I can't blame him for. He will need some guidance in his life, which I believe you can help him with."

"Orochimaru's going to be pissed and most likely try to kill me if ever finds out." Jiraiya said sighing seeing Suzuka's annoyed look he sighed. "Fine, I'll do it. However what village is Naruto and his team going to be under?"

"I'm going to let Naruto, decide for himself. Ryou will most likely follow Naruto as well as Mai." Suzuka said calmly.

"Hmmm...May I make a suggestion?" Jiraiya asked her as he looked at her in a very serious mannor.

"Fine, let's here it." Suzuka said sighing. _I bet he's going to say, join the leaf village._ she thought bitterly.

"I suggest that you find all the surviors from you're fallen village, and then start a new village here on your island. You will always be the Taifeng-kage...that can't be changed. Call this place the new Hidden hurricane village. After all I don't think anyone would ever want to return to that cursed village or even step foot within those ruins or even on that stretch of land...I know where a large group of survivors from the hidden hurricane village are located at...It would be for good for your students to interact with other kids their age as well. Maybe even take in other orphans as well, maybe even asking missing nins if they wish to join." Jiraiya said calmly while surprising her.

"I would never have thought, you would be this supportive of Naruto being part of a different village, Jiraiya." Suzuka said in disbelief as she watched him.

"Seeing how the hidden leaf village have treated Naruto, he would be safer with you. Knowing Minato and Kushina they would want what is best for Naruto...and this is for the best. As his god father...I will accept whatever village he wants and will respect it. I know the mistress of dragons, wants nothing to do with hidden villages again...however...you know as well as I do your village can't be isolated forever...from the others." Jiraiya said making Suzuka close her eyes as his words sank in. She then opened her eyes.

"I can't believe, I'm going to say this...but you're right...it's time I burry the past, and just start a new. I'm most likely going to need all the help, I can get...though." Suzuka said as made her decision.

"I'll help as much I can...however you-" Jiraiya said.

"If your about to say something perverted, I'm going too kill you." She growled.

"I was going to ask, if you can let me have a dragon of my very own?" he asked.

"I suppose...I don't think your toads, are gonna be to happy though." She said calmly.

"It's fine." Jiraiya said. "So you going to tell Kakashi, you're the Taifeng-kage?"

"I think, I'll let him figure it out for himself. He's a genius right?" She asked hoping her memory was still accurate about Kakashi.

"Yeah he's a prodigy as well as a genius." Jiraiya said.

"If that's the case...then I'm pretty sure he can uncover it for himself." Suzuka said calmly as she noticed where Jiraiya was starring at her. "Jiraiya-sama..." she said in annoyance. Her eye then started twitching in annoyance as Jiraiya finally looked up at her. "My eyes are up here...not down at my chest, you damn perverted old man!" She snapped in rage.

"I can't help it." He said nervously.

"Try." She said coldly as she headed back to her house as Jiraiya followed her to the house. Once they were inside Suzuka sighed at the sight of Kakashi unconscious on the floor. "Do I even want to know why kakashi, is laying unconscious on the floor, or what has happened?" She asked the kids with a suspicious look.

"He passed out after reading your book on dragons." Mai said.

"You made a book on dragons?"Jiraiya asked as he looked at Suzuka.

"More like a useful guide book on them." Suzuka said.

"Mom, whose this?" Naruto asked as Toothless growled at the new person in the house as he moved close to Naruto in a protective mannor. "easy Toothless..." Naruto said trying to calm his dragon. Toga walked beside Ryou who walked over.

"This is Jiraiya...he's your godfather and one of the three legendary sennins of Konoha." Suzuka said.

Jiraiya looked at ryou and could see he was deffinately Orochimaru's son. The resemblance was very unnerving. "It's nice too meet you sir." Ryou said calmly.

"Likewise..." Jiraiya said.

"Suzuka-sensei, when do I get my dragon?" Mai asked as she looked at her.

"As soon as Kakashi wakes up...since I'm giving Kakashi and Jiraiya a dragon as well..." Suzuka said calmly. Toothless ignored Jiraiya as he walked over to kakashi and suddenly chomped down into his arm without using his fangs but the pressure was enough to cause pain and Kakashi woke with a yell of pain. Toothless released him insteantly and walked away withb a smug look on his face as Kakashi sat up right on the floor checking his arm.

"Good to see you awake Kakashi...anyways it's time to meet the dragons." Suzuka said with a smile as she looked at Kakashi who glared at her.

"Yes!" Mai cheered loudly. Suzuka turned as the kids followed her as well as Toga and Toothless as they headed outside.

"Why do we have to meet the dragons as well?" Kakashi asked as he and jiraiya followed them outside.

"You mean Suzuka, didn't tell you?" Jiraiya asked with a smile.

"Tell me what?" Kakashi asked as he frowned behind his mask.

"You're getting a dragon as well, besides me." Jiraiya said as he walked after the kids, two dragon pups and Suzuka. Kakashi tensed and paled dramatically as the Jiraiya's words fully sank in. Images of his ride from Hell earlier came rushing back to him.

"NANI!?" Kakashi screamed.

"Hurry up, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto laughed as he glanced back at Kakashi seeing how freaked out he looked. Toothless glanced back at Kakashi as well.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	17. Chapter 17

**All Disclaimers are on the 1st chapter.**

**Please read, review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Suzuka lead the group to where a large group of dragons were current at. It wasn't hard too locate them. The Baby dragons were happily flying around, running around or they were playing. The adult dragons were resting or bringing food too feed their hatchlings. "So I'm guessing Kakashi and me will be having a baby dragon as well?" Jiraiya asked as he looked back at kakashi who was trailing behind them reluctantly.

"It all depends on the dragon. Baby dragons grow quickly, however dragons have very long life spands, and fiercely loyal besides protective." Suzuka said calmly. "Mai, I know you already read my mind...on how to befriend a dragon, so I don't need to tell you what to do, however you really shouldn't keep doing that."

"Uh sorry sensei...I forgot people sometimes don't like people reading their minds...I'll work on it. Promise." Mai said as she was busy looking at all the baby dragons before something suddenly crashed into her and knocked her over. A dark purple and icy blue color Deadly Nadder was starring at her. It then growled at her like it was laughing. "You're mine!" Mai said grinning like a crazy psychopath, just as she tackled the startled baby deadly nadder to the ground.

Suzuka smacked her face. "Something tells me...Mai is the one that's going give me white hair." She growled in annoyance under her breath. She watched how the deadly nadder pup then tried too shake mai off of it but she simply held on. Soon the deadly nadder pup relaxed and growled happily at her.

"Sensei, I found my dragon! Her name is Nightshade!" Mai said as Nightshade suddenly nuzzled her. Toga and Ryou blinked at what they just witnessed. Naruto and Toothless shared a look as though they were silently asking one another if Mai and Nightshade were insane or something.

Jiraiya was startled when a adult dark red Thunderdrum landed in front of him and growled. Suzuka sighed as she slowly approached and held out her hand as the thunderdrum approached her and rested his muzzle against her hand. She then used her free hand too place Jiraiya's hand on the Thunderdrum's muzzle before moved her hands away and backed away. "W-where are you going?" Jiraiya asked her in disbelief.

"Talk to your dragon Jiraiya...give him a name and spend some time bonding to him. Go on...I have to help Kakashi find a dragon of his own." Suzuka said calmly.

"I'm perfectly fine without one..." Kakashi said.

"Too bad, you're getting one even if it's a terrible terror or a speed stinger." suzuka said as she glared at him.

"What is a speed stinger?" Naruto asked before Kakashi could ask the same question.

"It's a flightless dragon but it's a super fast runner, and it's tail has stinger, that has a very strong venom, sort of like a scorpion's tail. It's venom can quickly paralyze your body, anywhere from Twenty Four hours to Forty Eight hours depending on how much venom was pushed into your body. I know from experience...trust me it's not fun being stung by one of them. However they make good training partners if your looking for a way to increase your reflexes and own abilities without relying on chakra all the time." Suzuka said calmly as Kakashi sighed.

"Are they dangerous?" Ryou asked her.

"All dragons can be dangerous, they could easily kill you if you're not careful. Also a dragon usually always go for the kill, unless they decide otherwise." Suzuka said calmly as they walked down the trail with Kakashi and the kids following her. Toga, Nightshade and Toothless followed their humans. Soon they all left Jiraiya standing there with his new dragon alone. The thunderdrum then growled making Jiraiya look at his new companion.

"Uh...hi there." Jiraiya said calmly as the Thunderdrum was watching him intently. "I think I'll cal you Chomper...is that okay with you?" He asked the thunderdrum seemed too be happy with Jiraiya and nudged him in approval. "Good girl."

Chomper's eyes narrowed before he then used his sonic blast to send Jiraiya flying backwards into the large pond of water which caused a large splash. Dragons rasised their heads too see what was going on as Jiraiya surfaced with a gasp as Chomper roared at him with a hurt look. "I honestly meant boy!" Jiraiya said looking at his annoyed dragon.

Chomper watched as few scouldrons raised their heads out of the water making Jiraiya pale at the sight of them. The scouldrons all roared and the next thing they knew Jiraiya was soon running across the water's surface as fast as he could as he reached dry ground as he hid behind his dragon. Chomper gave deep chirpy growls that sounded like it was laughing at his human's misfortune.

* * *

Some dragons glanced at Kakashi and ignored him as he walked pass them. Kakashi was startled when he saw how some dragons could blend into their surroundings practically turning invisible, or how some looked like large boulders. He never been this close to dragons before so this was rather incredible. He noticed how some dragons practically lived and swimed in water.

After several minutes Kakashi sighed in annoyance. "Suzuka this is pointless...not one of these dragons will accept me." kakashi said as he turned to look at her.

"Kakashi...give it some time. Trust me...some dragons take longer to trust then others...you just have to be paitent, and take it easy." She said sighing as she watch him. Besides the dragons can tell how tense you are, and it's making them all uneasy...True Jiraiya was nervous, but so was the dragon. However you being so tensed as well as being nervous it's not helping. Your only making the dragons think your going to harm them, and they will turn aggressive. So try and relax before you get attacked." Kakashi sent her glare and continued walking making her sigh as the kids were playing with their dragons.

Jiraiya and his dragon walked over to them. "How's it going?"

"So far not so good...How's your dragon doing and why the hell are you soaking wet?" She asked him in honest confusion.

"It seems me and Chomper here are slowly getting along." Jiraiya said as Chomper growled and used his tail to hit him upside the head, making him yep.

"I see." Suzuka said flatly. Naruto, Ryou and Mai were playing a game with their dragons.

Kakashi sighed as he forced himself to relax as he began too look at the dragons. Suddenly he noticed a dark purple egg shaking violently as it some lightning dancing across the egg's surface as wiggled and shook. Kakashi approached only to be knocked off his feet as the egg exsploded when it hatched. He slowly sat up and was startled when something slammed into his chest knocking him backwards. Suzuka then approached him and was starring wide eyes. "I don't believe it...A skrill!?" She stated in disbelief.

"A what?" kakashi asked as he looked at the dark blue and black color dragon pup sitting on his chest growling at him.

"The dragon on your chest is known as a Skrill...They are very powerful Kakashi as well as deadly besides fast...Also you might want to be very careful...they are known for storing lightning inside their body so they can use it at a latter time. They love storms and they breath lightning which people in the past called it white fire."

"You know this because-?" Kakashi asked as the baby skrill growled slightly as purred happily. It's yellow eyes were wide with curiousity and wonder.

"Let's see, living on a island only inhabited by dragons, and being technically raised by them after I lost-" She then stopped as Kakashi looked at her as he noticed the deep sadness, and haunted look on her face. "Never mind. The point is, I should know my dragons, Kakashi." Suzuka said softly. Jiraiya frowned as he looked at her. Kakashi sat up with the baby skrill in his arms. "However we do have a bit of a serious problem though." She added with a frown.

"How so?" Jiraiya asked.

"I might have a injured or a very sick adult skrill on my hands...there is a smaller island roughly sixy miles outwards towards the sea practically impossible too reach it unless you fly there with a dragon, Too many jagged rocks, the water around that island makes it too dangerous for to swim or even run on top of the water's surface besides the the whole area around the island is very high unstable cliffs that surround the whole island. That's where the skrills normally have their nests to have thier babies...Skrills aren't that social with other dragons...if I am dealing with an injured or a sick skrill...that did have her nest here...she's going to be very aggressive, protective and extremely dangerous. Kakashi, Jiraiya take the kids and your dragons back to the house..."

"And just leave you to deal with-" Kakashi began in disbelief.

"Kakashi...I have been taking care of sick and injured dragons for years...I know what I am doing. It's not the first time, I've delt with a sick or a injured skrill before, however that injured or sick dragon will freak if it sees other humans with me. I'm safer, if I am alone. Now go." Suzuka said as walked away from every and disappeared into the thick forest. Kakashi sighed as he looked down at the skrill pup in his arms. It looked up at him as it purred while looking cutely up at him, before it lundged foreward as it tugged on his mask.

"You're loosing your cuteness with me..." kakashi growled as the baby skrill looked at him as it growled back at him while it shook it's head. Kakashi carefully stood up and glared in annoyance at his dragon pup.

"Looks like he like's you." Naruto laughed.

"I guess..." Kakashi said the baby skrill released his mask as it looked around. "Just how big is a skrill anyways when they grow up?" They were all walking back up to the house.

"The book of dragons should tell ya that..." Ryou said calmly.

"I hope mom will be okay." Naruto said frowning,

"She'll be fine naruto, I'm sure of it." Jiraiya said as he looked back in concern.

"I hope your right..." Naruto said.

"same here." Jiraiya said softly under his breath as they all walked back to the house with their dragons. Meanwhile a storm seemed to be forming, and would be hitting the Island within an hour or so.

* * *

Suzuka moved with caution through the forest. She could hear the low rumble of thunder and she looked up at the sky seeing the storm that was approaching. "Great...just what I needed...A storm while searching for a sick and injured skrill. Damn. I've never delt with a sick or a injured skrill during a storm before...I'll have to hurry." Suzuka hissed as she quickened her pace as she sprinted through the forest, moving a much faster pace now. Maybe she should make a few clones to help her search.

However she then shook her head, that was bad idea, dragons could tell the difference between a clone and the orginal, even if it the clone was solid. Past experience taught her sometimes it was better to do things yourself without the help of clones. Dragons were soon moving into the lairs or nests to wait for the storm to pass. However she continued searching, despite the danger that was slowly rising with each passing second.

An hour latter Suzuka was breathing hard as the rain came pouring down as the lightning flashed as the thunder rumbled loudly. She knew she should give up the search and return home, she was already soaked to the bone and she was already shivering. However being as stubborn as she was she continued foreward until reached a large clearing were the injured adult Skrill was. It roared in rage as it's eyes held a insane look in it's eyes. It's large left wing was torn up badly and obviously broken. It's body crackling in lightning as it roared in pain. It's eyes landed on Suzuka, it roared in rage, and charged right for her.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	18. Chapter 18

**All Disclaimers are on the 1st chapter.**

**Please read, review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

**I appologise for the late chapter, I had a small case of writer's block.**

* * *

Kakashi was frowning as he looked out the window. He was silently watching the storm for any sighns of Suzuka, it's been an hour or so, and he was becoming concerned. Not that he would ever say that out loud. Jiraiya was looking through the book of dragons and was very impressed by highly detailed images. He began to wonder if he counvince Suzuka to do his cover art for some of his Icha Icha series.

"We should go look for my mom! She should have been back by now!" Naruto said firmly as concern and worry was clearly seen on his face.

"I'm also starting to get worried about Suzuka-sensei. It's been an hour now...and she's not back yet. Also the storm is getting worse." Ryou said frowning as he voiced his growing concern.

"No...you kids are staying here...Suzuka knows what she's doing out there. She's done this before, and she really doesn't need any of us distracting her. The last thing she needs is one of us getting hurt or worse." Jiraiya said calmly even though he was truthfully beginning to worry for Suzuka's well being. He could see the lightning crackling loudly besides hearing the lound rumbles of thunder fom the window. The wind was even howling.

Toga, Toothless and Nightshade were all laying on the floor sound asleep curled up together. The baby skrill was annoyed as it was glaring at the door, it wanted to be outside. It looked at kakashi and growled as it flapped its wings trying too fly. It usually took a baby dragon a few days or a few weeks before they could gain enough strength in their wings too allow them too lift their body off the ground, and fly. The baby skrill roared up at Kakashi as though it was demanding to go outside. The baby skrill still didn't have a name yet, and Kakashi seemed to be ignoring his baby dragon.

"But what if my mom's hurt or worse!?" Naruto yelled as he freaked.

"Naruto calm down...If Suzuka's not back within the next hour...I'll go look for her." Kakashi said firmly as he crouched down to Naruto's level.

"Fine...but if anything happens to my mom, I will blame and hate you for the rest of my life. Believe it!" Naruto snapped as he walked away from him, never noticing the hurt that came over Kakashi's eyes or face. However Ryou and Mai noticed it right away. Jiraiya had gone back to reading the book of dragons.

"That was a bit harsh Naru." Mai said as she looked at him.

"I don't care." Naruto said firmly.

"Naruto's just being protective of his mom...he doesn't hate you, Kakashi-sensei. I know he doesn't...people say things they don't really mean when their worried and upset." Ryou said softly as he looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi offered him a smile and ruffled his hair. "I know that...why don't you go and keep Naruto company okay?"

"Right..." Ryou said as he followed Naruto. Kakashi then sighed as he stood up and walked over to the kitchen table. The baby skrill growled as it ran towards kakashi, It was complaining the whole time as it growled, yipped and snarled up at Kakashi who seemed to be ignoring the baby dragon, that really wanted to be outside right now. "Jiraiya-sama, what do you know of the Mistress of Dragons?" Kakashi asked him softly.

Mai was laying on the couch just watching and listening to everything around her. Naruto was now looking out the window watching the storm as Ryou soon joined him. Jiraiya sighed as he looked up from the book of dragons. "She's a survivor from the Hidden Huricane village. A S Rank Bounty hunter possibly even higher, and has all kind of warnings about how not to engage her or her dragons. Owns an entire army of dragons including their nests. Not someone you want as an enemy that's for sure. Mostly keeps to herself." Jiraiya said even though he knew a lot more then he was able to reveal.

"A survivor from the hurricane village? How...I thought there weren't any survivors from that cursed village." Kakashi demanded as his eyes narrowed. He wasn't exspecting Suzuka to be an ex-hurricane nin.

"Kakashi quiet down, and just listen to me. Their are survivors...trust me I seen them, and I know where they are. Also their is something else you need to know, the leader of the hidden hurricane village Taifeng-kage is still very much alive." Jiraiya said.

"Jiraiya, do you mean that the village chose one of the survivors as their new leader?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes." Jiraiya said. Anouther loud crackle of lightning was heared as well as the thunder and the howling wind besides the down pour of rain. Jiraiya decided to switch the subject before he reveals something that he shouldn't. "So what are you going to call tiny, that is currently throwing a tamper tantrum?" Jiraiya asked pointing down to the very annoyed and pissed off baby skrill on the floor that was glaring up at them. Baby skrills hate being ignored.

"I...uh...I don't really know, what to call it yet." Kakashi said honestly as he glanced down at his baby dragon that was jumping around and flapping it's wings. It was growling as it glared up at them.

"You better call it something...I don't think Suzuka will be too happy, if you don't give that little guy some kind of name." Jiraiya said as he looked at the image of an adult skrill and their sizes. "Also skrills get pretty big when their older."

Kakashi looked down at the picture and sighed. "Least I don't have to worry about flying on it yet."

"You know Suzuka, could always force you to ride a different dragon just until yours iss big enough to fly on." Jiraiya said with a smirk.

"I like to see her try." kakashi said bitterly.

"She made you fly on that monsterous nightmare didn't she?" Mai asked with a knowing smile. Kakashi frowned as his eye twitched at thouse words. Jiraiya looked at Mai.

"You can see the future right, Mai?" Jiraiya asked her.

"Yep." Mai said in a bored tone.

"How is Suzuka doing?" Jiraiya asked her.

"Not good...The skrill has broken her leg and a few of her ribs." Mai said making Kakashi's eyes widen as he jumped up too his feet and bolted out of the house. Before the baby skrill could follow his human, Jiraiya quickly reached down and scooped the baby dragon up making it whine loudly as it watched as Jiraiya closed the door.

"Sorry little guy but no. You would be snack food for an adult dragon out there." Jiraiya said as he looked down at kakashi's baby dragon. The little baby skrill then puffed up as it glared at jiraiya as it's yellow eyes watered. It then growled threatening at him in rage.

"He's going to bi-" Mai started but it was too late, the baby skrill had lundged foreward and chomped down into Jiraiya's nose making him howl in pain. "er...never mind. Just don't drop him or you're going to regret it."

"YEOOOWWWW!" Jiraiya howled in pain as he accidently dropped the baby dragon that hit the floor with a thud. The baby skrill shook itself then puffed itself up as it roared and charged towards Jiraiya as it began to spark electricity as it's gold watery eyes narrowed in rage. Jiraiya screamed and ran as the baby skrill began chasing after him as it spit small ectrical blasts from it's mouth as it chased Jiraiya around the room.

Mai, Ryou and Naruto watched in amusement as Toga, Toothless and Nightshade opened their eyes too see what the commotion was about. Toothless then swung his tail outwards that caused jiraiya to trip just as the baby skrill lept upwards with it's mouth wide open showing its sharp baby fangs. It's razor sharp fangs then chomped down into Jiraiya's butt making him scream in pain as Mai, Ryou and Naruto all busted out laughing.

"I warned you not to drop him!" Mai laughed at Jiraiya's misfortune. Toothless let loose deep growls as though it was laughing at Jiraiya's misfortune as well.

* * *

Meanwhile with Suzuka she watched as the injured skrill charged at her. Her eyes narrowed as she jumped out of the way missing it's jaws as it snapped at the ground where she been standing. She could feel the the electricity in the air as the skrill as she twisted in mid air as she landed on the ground. She didn't have time to rest since the skrill sent a white electrical blast from it's mouth and she had too dodge it's attack once more.

There was blinding flash of lightning that made Suzuka shield her eyes from the very close lightning strike. When she unshielded her eyes her eyes widen in panic as well as fear. "Shit...this is really not good...I can't see the Skrill because of this weather." She said in panic under her breath, when she lost sight of the injured Skrill. Due to the Skrill's dark coloring of it's scales, the down pour of rain, the darkness of the forest, the howling wind seem to be making the rain worse, the only sorce of light was when the lightning flashed over head or when the skrill decided too reveal it's lightning. However the injured skrill was now hiding it's electricity and was now well hidden somewhere close by.

All these factors made keeping track of the Skrill almost impossible. She was insteant alert and was frantically trying to find the skrill's location. Also to make matters worse she knew she been out in this weather for far to long, her body was numb from the cold, of the down poor of rain. Her body was shivering violently. This storm could help a Skrill gain more power, and up against a very upset, injured, possibly even sick Skrill, made Suzuka's situation a lot worse. Due to how cold she was she wasn't able too fully think straight.

A deep growl to her left made her head snap upwards in it's direction. The lightning flashed as the skrill lundged foreward making Suzuka leap to the side. However she moved in the wrong direction because the skrill swiftly swung around making it's tail slam hard into Suzuka's chest with such force it sent her flying backwards into a tree. The sheer force of when her back slammed into the tree, caused a few of her ribs to make a loud sickening crack sound. This caused her to gasp in pain, and get the wind knocked out of her. She slid down the bark of the tree as she sat there gasping for air as she tried to catch her breath. Red hot pain was shooting through her body.

She should have turned around and left when it started raining and just waited until the storm passed before continuing her search for the injured skrill. The skrill hissed in rage as it charged at her. Suzuka used a very quick replacement jutsu that caused a log to appear as the skrill's jaws snapped it in half as Suzuka reappeared a good distance behind the injured skrill as she was breathing hard as she became suddenly dizzy.

She had no time to relax or regain her senses when the skrill fired another blast of lightning making her dodge the attack however the skrill had lunged foreward and it's jaws clamped down into her leg making her scream in pain as it violently threw her off to the side, when she landed hard on the ground her injured leg made a loud sickening cruch sound.

Suzuka laid their on the ground in pain as blood ran down her injured leg from where the skrill had bitten into her. She looked up just as her vision danced in as well as out of focus. The injured skirll then slowly stalked towards her as it opened it's jaws as another blast of lightning started to form in it's jaws.

* * *

**To Be continued...**


	19. Chapter 19

**All Disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**Anyways, please read, review, and I hope you are enjoying the story so far. **

* * *

Kakashi ran through the forest as the rain continued to pour. Part of him wondered, if he should have asked Suzuka's dragon known as Nuka for help. Then again he didn't know a lot about dragons and didn't wish too be killed by an enraged dragon. The other part of him was lost in memories of the past. He couldn't exsplain it, but ever since Jiraiya had told him that Suzuka was a ex-hurricane kunoichi. His old feelings, and memories came back to him about Zuka.

Memories and feelings, that he had pushed to the farest corners of his mind. When he learned of Zuka's death. Their was something about Suzuka, that sort of reminded him of Zuka, in a errie sort of way. It was true that Suzuka was cold and distant, while Zuka had always been warm and friendly to others. It was true that Zuka use to have moments were she was a lot like Suzuka. But something kept nagging at him about how much they were alike in some ways.

He shook his head. It didn't really matter anyways, Zuka was dead. However he could now shine some light, onto what really happened to Zuka though. He was always had suspicious that the hurricane village, had done something horrible too Zuka as well as her baby brother, and that they had lied to Minato, Obito, Rin and to himself. Even Minato-sensei, when he was alive. Had his suspicions as well but it was never truly investigated.

Nothing would stop Kakashi from finding out the truth of what had happened to Zuka. His eyes narrowed as he increased his speed. He would have to find Suzuka first, praying to kami she could hang on until he found her, so he could get his questions answered. How long he been running for, or how far he traveled he wasn't sure. He really should have asked Nuka, to help him look for Suzuka. It wopuld have made things easier.

_How could Suzuka, have been so careless, that she ended up hurt because of one of her dragons? What the hell was she thinking!? _Kakashi wondered in annoyance as he began to grow angry with the mistress of dragons. However one way or another he was going to find out what really happened to the Hurricane village, Zuka Chrono, and right now Suzuka was his best chance of having those questions answered. He also planed on scolding Suzuka, as soon as he finds her.

Suddenly a scream was heard over the sounds of rain, wind, thunder and the crashing lightning. He ran in that direction as the lightning flashed lighting his path towards a clearing where he could make the form of a dragon stalking towards Suzuka who laid on the ground. Suzuka looked at the injured skrill as it getting ready too fire it's lightning attack attack at her. Before Suzuka could figure out what to do in her situation or do any hand sighns, she suddenly found herself in someone's arms as the skrill's attack hit the ground where she had been just seconds ago.

The air crackled with electricity from how close the blast was to her and to who ever had snatched her out of harms way. The skrill roared in rage just as Suzuka's eyes widen in disbelief as she looked at who had saved her. She found herself in Kakashi's arms as he was running as the injured and enraged skrill roared in rage and gives chase after them. "K-Kakashi...w-what are you-" Suzuka asked as she she was shivering violently as her voice shook. She was still trying to figure out how in the name of kami-sama Kakashi had managed to show up like he did.

"Getting you somewhere safe! Also that the hell, were you thinking?! You acted like you had this situation under control, believe me from my point of view, this sure doesn't look like you have this situation under control!" He snapped harshly at her as he ran as he dodged a few lightning blasts the skrill fired at them as it chased after them. Suzuka said nothing knowing he had every right to yell at her for her foolishness and reckless decision. She closed her eyes again as another wave of dizziness hit her. Kakashi frowned as he felt her violent shivers against him. "Idiot!"

"You're one to talk...you did the same thing when you pulled a very similar stunt with a wild wolf pack during a storm...You were in a similar state as me...if not worse. So don't even start with me. Everyone ends up making mistakes sometime, so don't you dare lecture me. Also your the idiot, not me. Why the hell didn't you bring Nuka?" Suzuka snapped at him, besides making Kakashi more annoyed then he was already besides making him more furious with her.

"How the hell do you know about that!? Also I could ask you the same damn question! Lastly at least I'm not the one who is injured, idiot!" Kakashi demanded as he glared down at Suzuka as he narrowly dodged the skrill's attack.

"Kakashi, I know about incident since I was there, you idiot." Suzuka snapped in annoyance as Kakashi dodged another lightning blast from the skrill.

"This dragon just don't know when to give up." Kakashi said as he glanced back at the skrill that was still chasing after them. Suzuka sighed at this.

"If you think this bad...you should see what the whispearing death or the screaming death are like when they are pissed off...they are much worse and a hell of lot more nastier to deal with." She said calmly.

Kakashi would ignore that for now, right now they needed to get out of this storm and away from this dragon. He ran through thick threes, and bushes hoping to make the skrill loose sight of them or at least slow the injured and pissed off dragon down so they could get away. Suzuka knew Kakashi was searching for some kind of shelter from the storm, and to get away from the injured skrill that was currently chasing the lightning crackled over head, lighting up the area around them, Suzuka reconised the place.

"Kakashi...to your left there is a small cave...head there...the entrence is too small for the skrill to follow. However becareful fire worms like hiding in there." Suzuka said firmly as she focues on her surroundings to make sure she was correct about their location.

"What the hell are fire worms?" Kakashi asked as he followed her instructions.

"Watch it!" She yelled they narrowly missed another lightning blast from the skrill. "Just focus on not getting us killed, idiot! I'll exsplain what fire worms are latter!"

The lightning flashed again and Kakashi could see the cave entrance up ahead of him. Focusing his chakra too his legs, he ran even faster as he slipped inside the cave heading futher inside the cave to get out of reach of the skrill's attacks. The skrill then bashed against the cave's entrence as it roared in rage scratching and clawing at the entrence as it tried too get inside the cave. It shot another two lightning blasts in the cave but Kakashi and Suzuka were well out of range of the two attacks. The skrill roared again in rage, before it fled into the forest. Kakashi was breathing hard as he rested his back against the cave wall as Suzuka remained in his arms shivering.

Suzuka coughed into her hand slightly as she hissed in pain. The pain shooting across her chest, and up her leg were starting to become worse. "Idiot...put me down before you collapse from exhaustion or worse suddenly dropping me." Suzuka hissed in pain even through her voice was shaking slightly as she talked besides the fact she was shivering like mad. Kakashi then carefully placed her down.

"You need to get out of those wet clothes-" Before he could continue what he was saying Suzuka suddenly slapped him hard across the face making him yell in pain. "OW! What the hell was that for?!"

"Pervert!" She snarled in rage at him. She was happy for the lack of light or else Kakashi would have seen how dark red she had turned in embarrassment and because she was blushing.

"I'm not a pervert!" Kakashi snapped as he rubbed the side of his face. "The truth is you need to get get of those wet clothes, so you don't become sick, and I also I need too clean and bandage your wounds before you bleed to detah!"

"And change into what genius? In case you haven't noticed but neither of us have any dry clothing with us or even a first aid kit with us!" She hissed at him.

"I have dry clothes in a scroll you could borrow...and even a first aid kit sealed away as well." Kakashi said as his eye twitched at her her annoyance.

"I'm not changing in front of you! You damn pervert!" She snarled as she gasped in pain from her ribcage making her squeeze her eyes close. "Fuck."

"I am not a pervert, Suzuka!" Kakashi snarled at her. "Besides your in too much pain, to be moving around on your own, and you'll bleed to death, if I don't help you."

Suzuka knew Kakashi was right and she was really going to hate this. "Fine...but if you do anything perverted...I swear I'll kill you. Got it?" She hissed in rage at him as she grew more embarrassed about this.

"Understood." Kakashi said in annoyance. "Also for the record You aren't my type."

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you." Suzuka hissed in pain as a a near by wall suddenly glowed lighting up the cave a bit. Kakashi stared in confusion. "Fireworms are small dragons that can set them selves on fire, supposingly their tempature is as hot as the sun. In another words...don't touch." Kakashi said nothing as he unsealed some dry clothes, and the first aid kit.

* * *

Meanwhile at the house, Jiraiya was seriously thinking about killing Kakashi's dragon. However he didn't want to face Suzuka's wrath or even Kakashi's. Kakashi's baby dragon was growling up at Jiraiya, who was current sitting up on top the table. Naruto moved away from the table and picked up Kakashi's baby dragon. Toothless, Toga and Nightshade were awake now. from the commotion that was happening. Jiraiya had managed to get away from kakashi's baby dragon after being bitten in the butt, by seeking safety on top of the kitchen table.

_Thank kami, skrills aren't venomous. _Jiraiya thought as he glared at the baby dragon Naruto was now holding.

"Hey Jiraiya-sama, we're hungry, can you cook us something?" Ryou asked him.

"Uh...sure...If you keep Kakashi's dragon away from me." Jiraiya said.

"Sure thing pervy-toad." Mai said with a grin making Jiraiya glare at her. Naruto just silently carried kakashi's baby dragon over to the window so it could look outside.

"Jiraiya, can you help us get Kakashi-sensei and Suzuka-sensei together?" Naruto asked him. Jiraiya's eyes widen as he stared at Naruto.

"You three want Kakashi and your mom the mistress of dragons to get together as in match making?" Jiraiya asked in disbelief.

"Yep! We want kakashi and Suka to get married and have kids." Mai said grinning.

"What will happen if I say no and tell them what you three are planning?" Jiraiya asked.

"Toothless." Naruto said making Toothless snarl at Jiraiya.

"Toga." Ryou said as Toga growled loudly as his body caught on fire.

"And Nightshade." Mai said as Nightshade made her spikes on her tail flare upwards.

"Will rip you apart faster, then you have a chance to scream, and we will make sure your body is never found." Naruto, Ryou and Mai said at the same time, and in the same threatening tone. Jiraiya gulped as their dragons hissed and growled at him.

"Also think of this as a way of getting some new ideas for your pervy books." Mai said with a evil smile. Jiraiya could not help but note that Mai look a like a demon, who was grinning up at him as though she was waiting for him to sighn his very soul away or something along those lines. He had a few choices. Have these three kids kill him, or get some good research material for his books before suzuka and Kakashi kill him.

"Sure thing, I'll be more then happy to help you kids out...so what's the plan kids?" Jiraiya asked with a nervous smile as the three dragons then relaxed from their stances as the kids smiled. Kakashi's baby dragon growled and pounced against the glass window, making it fall off the window ceil as it hit the floor. The baby skrill then gave a loud whine like sound as it's eyes watered.

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
